Pietro's Journey
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro feels it's time to go on a vacation. But not just any vacation. He wants to go out on a adventure and see the world. He'll travel to different countries, face danger, and go on many adventures. And he'll make many new friends and enemies on the way
1. Chapter 1

Pietro has been feeling suffocated lately. He feeling it's time to go on a vacation. But not just any vacation. He wants to go out on a adventure. He wants to see the world. He'll travel to different countries, face danger, and go on many adventures. And he'll make many new friends on the way. As well as new enemies.

I'll have Pietro meet character that appeared once or twice from the show and a lot of character from the Marvel Comics in this story. The characters will be from Earth-616 (Marvel Universe), Earth-1610 (Ultimate Universe), Earth-982 (MC2 Universe), and other universes. He'll meet heroes and hero teams like Spiderman, Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and more. And there'll be an OC or two or more in this story as well.

This takes place right after the end of X-Men Evolution.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pietro was laying on his bed, looking at a map of the world. He had recently came back home after he and the Brotherhood helped the X-Men defeat Apocalypse. He was bored out of his mind.

'That one problem with super speed,' thought Pietro. 'I get bored very easily. And quickly.'

He sighed and looked away from the world map. For a long time, all he wanted to do was leave the boarding house, leave Bayville, and go out into the world. He wanted to see what it was like out there. Pietro wanted to go on an adventure. Explore the world. See other countries. meet new people. Have fun. Live.

'But I can't just leave. I have friends and a sister here. I can't just leave them behind. But I can't stay here either. I'll go insane!'

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

It was Wanda.

"Hey, sis," said Pietro, sitting up. "What's up?"

"I need to hide from Toad. I swear I was going to kill him if Fred hadn't stepped in. He just won't give up."

Pietro smiled. "You can't blame him for liking you. What's not to like?"

"Hmm."

Wanda noticed the world map on Pietro's wall.

"You're always looking at that," she said. "Have you ever been to any of those places?"

"I've never left the state. I'd like to, but."

"But what?"

"I don't want to leave you guys."

Wanda sat next to her brother.

"Pietro, if you want to go, you should go. I can see that your miserable my staying here."

Pietro stared at his twin.

"But what about-?"

"We'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves. You don't have to play daddy."

Pietro chuckled at that.

"Alright. I'll go."

The Next Day

The Brotherhood stood in front of the boarding house. They were all saying goodbye to Pietro.

"Bye, Todd," Pietro said.

"Do you have to go?" Todd asked, sad.

"Yeah, I do. But don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it."

Todd hugged Pietro with all his might.

"I'll miss you, yo."

"I'll miss you too, little bro."

"Bye, Pietro," said Fred.

"Bye, Fred. And easy on the snacking. I won't be there to keep you from chocking anymore."

Lance held up his hand. Pietro clapped his against Lance's and they squeezed.

"Later, Tro."

"Later, Rocky."

Wanda gave Pietro and tight hug.

"Be safe."

"I will."

Pietro took a few steps, then turned to face the Brotherhood.

"I'll bring you all each a souvenir," he said.

"Just bring yourself home," said Wanda.

"I will."

Pietro sped off.

* * *

The was the first chapter.

Please leave a review if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro left Bayville, New York and was now in Newark, New Jersey. Newark is the largest city in New Jersey, United States, and the county seat of Essex County. Newark has a population of 278,154, making it the largest municipality in New Jersey and the 65th largest city in the U.S.

Pietro was enjoying the sights while eating an ice cream cone when something rushed over and tripped him.

"What the hell?" He got up and saw what he tripped over.

A nine year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What where you're going next time, kid," said Pietro, annoyed.

"Sorry," said the boy. "My name is Michael Moran. But everyone calls me Micky."

"I'm Pietro. So, tell me, Micky, where you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to be late for work."

"Work? You have a job?"

Micky nodded. "I work at the Daily Bugle. I'm a a copy boy."

(Just a heads up. It's not the same Daily Bugle that Peter Parker/Spider-Man works at. Back to story.)

"Your parents are okay with you working?" asked Pietro. "Don't they make you go to school?"

Micky frowned sadly. "I'm an orphan. Both of my parents are dead."

Pietro was speechless for about half a minute. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"They died a year ago. I work to support myself. I live in a small apartment by myself. I don't have time for school."

"Hey, I'm on the same boat as you. My parents died too. I had to support myself to get by."

'Well, my mom is dead,' thought Pietro. 'My dad may be alive, but he's an ass who never helps me.'

"Wow," said Micky. "We are on the same boat." He smiled.

Pietro smiled back.

"Hey, where is the Daily Bugle? I can get you there," offered Pietro.

"How? It's far from here. And you don't have a car or any way of transportation."

"Don't need a car. Now tell me where it is."

After Micky told Pietro were his job was, Pietro picked the kid up and ran at superspeed.

"Wow!" breathed Micky when Pietro put him down.

"You don't hate Mutants, do you?" asked Pietro.

"No! Not at all! That was cool!"

Pietro grinned and patted his head.

"Later."

'Nice kid,' thought Pietro as he walked away. 'Too bad he has no family to look after him.'

Later That Day

Pietro was walking around the city, eating a hot-dog, looking for something interesting to do.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" a woman cried.

"SHUT UP, LADY" ordered a man.

'Some action,' thought Pietro.

He had nothing better to do. He could help out a little. He ran over, but not a superspeed.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

'That voice. Micky? What is he doing? He'll get killed!"

Pietro ran faster to where the shouts were. In an ally was a woman in her thirties, a mugger with a gun, and Micky.

"Get lost, kid!" sneered the mugger.

"No way!" yelled Micky. "Leave her alone, or I'll kick your butt!"

"Ha! Good one! I'd like to see you try!"

"Kimota!"

And Micky changed. He grow older until he was a grown man. He wore a blue suite with red gloves and boots and some red and yellow on his blue suite.

"Micky?" whispered Pietro.

The mugger's eyes grow with fear.

"It's Marvelman!"

* * *

Michael "Micky" Moran AKA Marvelman is from the Marvel comics. His powers are Superhuman Strength, Invulnerability, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Superhuman Senses, Longevity, Force-Fields, Concussive Energy Blasts, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, and Telekinesis. By saying the word "Kimota", would transform young Micky into the adult, and superhuman, Marvelman.

Review this chapter please.


	3. Chapter 3

The mugger let go of the lady and ran away.

"Thank you, Marvelman," said the woman.

"It was no trouble, miss," said Marvelman.

Once the woman was gone, Pietro showed himself.

"Micky?" asked Pietro. "Is that really you?"

Marvelman smiled. "Sort of. Nice to see you again, Pietro."

"What happen?"

"I'll explain. Hang on."

He yelled out that word again.

"Kimota!"

Marvelman turned back into Micky.

"Well?" Pietro crossed his arms.

"Yeah," began Micky. "You see-"

* * *

Five Days Later

Pietro and Micky were by Newark Bay. Mickey explained how an astrophysicist named Guntag Barghelt gave him his powers. Pietro found it hard to believe, but knew Micky wasn't a lair.

At the moment, Pietro and Micky, or make that Marvelman, were fighting a few thugs who had robbed a bank.

Pietro smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Now you see me." He ran around and few of them. When he stopped, they were all out cold. "Now you're unconscious."

Some of the robbers tried to shoot Marvelman down with their guns, but Marvelman was bullet-proof. The superhero used his telekinesis to levitate the guns into the air, then, without using too much power, shot concussive energy blasts at them and caused them to land in the bay.

After the cops took the criminals away and it was just Pietro and Marvelman, Marvelman turned back to normal and Pietro said,

"I'm leaving now."

"What? You're leaving?" asked Micky, disappointed. "I liked having a partner."

"Sorry, but I need to keep going. There's still places I need to see."

Pietro kneeled down and placed a hand on Micky's shoulder.

"Hey, take care of yourself. And of the city. And don't worry. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Micky smiled. "Kay!"

Pietro stood up. "Later, kid."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro was supposed to go to Boston, Massachusetts, but there were some transportation problems and he to stay in Queens, New York until he could travel again.

'Back in New York already. What to do in Queens?' thought Pietro.

He was crossing the street when he was almost hit by a speeding car.

"Learn to drive, fucking retard!" he yelled.

Then Pietro saw someone swing after the car on this rope things that looked kinda like webs to Pietro. He was wearing a tight red and blue suit with a matching mask and had a black spider on his chest with black webs.

Someone followed the red and blue dressed person. He wore a streamlined black/dark green suit reflective green goggles and a dark green mouthpiece, similar to a paint-ball mask, so you couldn't see his face. He was riding some kind of snowboard hover-board.

Pietro heard a little boy cry, "Go, Spiderman! Go, Night Surfer!"

'Spiderman? Night Surfer? Who are they?'

He just shrugged it off and kept walking.

* * *

Pietro was hanging out in an arcade. He was kicking ass in a racing game.

'Ha! There isn't a game the great Quicksilver can't beat!'

Excuse me," said someone, tapping on Pietro's shoulder.

The speed demon turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You have a dollar I could borrow?"

"Sure, no prob," he said, handing the boy a dollar.

"Thanks. I've never seen you before.

"I'm new around here. I'm Pietro."

"I'm Peter. I'm here with my friends."

He pointed to a girl with red hair and green eyes, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Wanna hang with us?" asked Peter.

Pietro shrugged. "I guess."

Peter introduced Pietro to his friends.

"Hi," said the red-head. "I'm Mary Jane."

"My name's Harry," said the boy.

"I'm Liz," said the other girl.

"Nice to meet you all," said Pietro.

* * *

Peter Parker AKA Spiderman is a hero from the comics. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation.

Mary Jane Watson is from the comics. She has no powers, but she's experience in hand-to-hand combat and can captivate men with her beauty and charm. She carries a gun and Peter modified his original webshooters into bracelets that she could wear discreetly, giving her an additional defensive weapon.

Harold "Harry" Osborn AKA Night Surfer is also from the comics. His powers are Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Reflexes, and Regenerative Healing Factor. He rides a hi-tech snowboard-shaped glider.

Elizabeth "Liz" Allan is from the comics too. She has no powers. I believe she had medical training and knows lots of nurse and doctor stuff because she was once a nurse.

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

After the arcade, Pietro, Peter, Mary Jane, Harry, and Liz decided to go to the beach.

The girls were playing with a beach ball in the water. The boys were sitting on beach towels, talking.

"I saw a guy wearing a red and blue suit and a guy wearing a black and green suit chase after a speeding car today," said Pietro. "I think they were our ages. A kid called them Spiderman and Night Surfer."

"Yeah, they were chasing a couple of robbers," said Peter.

"Who are Spiderman and Night Surfer?"

"Two superheroes who've saved the people of Queens from criminals and supervillains for years," answered Harry.

"Spiderman's been a hero for three years," said Peter. "Night Surfer two years."

"Are they Mutants?" asked Pietro.

"Mutants?"

"Yeah. Did they get their powers by nature? Or were they mutated?"

"We don't know," said Harry. "We never met them in person or know who they are."

"Oh boooooooyyyyyyysss," cooed the girls.

Peter and Harry grinned. They went over. Pietro smirked.

'I think I'll get a hot-dog.'

The speedster went over to a stand that was selling hot-dogs.

Suddenly, big globs of acid fell from the sky. Everyone ran off, screaming.

Pietro saw someone in a dark blue and purple beetle suit and another man wearing a green scorpion costume.

The speed mutant narrowed his eyes. 'No one ruins my day at the beach.'

He ran up to the beetle dressed creep and punched him hard in the gut. Then his grabbed his arm and slammed him onto the sand, knocking him out cold.

"Who the heck are you, kid?" demanded the scorpion guy. "And how did you get to Beetle so fast and knock him out?"

"I'm Quicksilver. I have both Superhuman Speed and Superhuman Strength. And you are?"

"Call me the Scorpion. The last person you'll ever meet."

* * *

Abner "Abe" Jenkins AKA Beetle is a villain from the comics. He has no powers. He uses the Beetle armor. Abe is a highly skilled aircraft mechanic. He is excellent at operating and working on powered armor.

MacDonald "Mac" Gargan AKA Scorpion is a bad guy from the comics. His powers are Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, and Superhuman Reflexes. The tail on his costume is very sharp and spits acid.

Tell me what you thought in your review.


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro dodged Scorpion's acid that spit from his tail. Thanks to Pietro's agility and reflexes, he was able to move, flip, and speed out of the way of all of the Scorpion's attacks.

"Hold still!" yelled Scorpion.

"And let your acid burn off my perfect, beautiful skin? No thanks!" exclaimed Pietro.

The Scorpion's tail wrapped around Pietro's left ankle and smashed him on the sand over and over again. Each time he hit sand, Pietro cried out. Scorpion stopped, but till kept his hold on the mutant. He held Pietro upside down. The speed demon's right eyes was closed tight and he spit out sand.

"What's wrong, kid?" mocked the Scorpion. "Can't take a beating?"

"That was a beating?" asked Pietro. "Felt good. When you train with someone like Sabretooth, everyone else's beatings are like a message. You fight like a old lady with muscle problem, reptile breath."

"Don't insult me!"

All of a sudden, web covered Scorpion's eyes and he dropped Pietro.

Mary Jane and Liz rushed over to Pietro's side.

"Are you okay?" asked Liz, worried.

"Y-yeah," puffed Pietro. "I'm fine. That was nothing. Thanks to my Speed Physiology and Enhanced Durability, I can resist forces that could easily crush and kill a normal person. And thanks to my super speed, I heal fast."

He stood up, but then hissed in pain and knelt down.

'Maybe someday I'll get a healing factor like Sabretooth and Wolverine.'

"Hey, who caused Scorps over there to drop me?" asked Pietro.

"It was Spiderman," answered Mary Jane.

"Spiderman?"

He saw Spiderman, the hero in red and blue, fighting the Scorpion. Then he saw Night Surfer, the hero in black and riding a glider, fighting a man dressed in a red and gold suit, who was shooting shock-waves.

"Who's that dude?" asked Pietro.

"He's Shocker," answered Liz. "Electro is here too."

"Electro?"

A man dressed in green and gold was throwing lightning bolts randomly.

"He'll kill someone!" yelled Pietro.

Quicksilver, now all healed up, rushed at superhuman speed towards Electro. He headbutted him in the stomach.

Electro cried out, and when he did, some spit flew out of his mouth.

The villain landed on his back.

"And Quicksilver reins supreme," Pietro said, triumphantly.

Electro got up and glared at Pietro.

"You'll pay for that, freak!"

"Looks who's talking, sparks."

Electro gave out an angry cry and attacked Pietro.

* * *

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Electro would shot lightning bolts at Pietro and he would dodge every single on of them. And everytime he dodged one, Pietro would made a smart remark. This made Electro angrier and angrier.

Pietro did a back flip to dodge another bolt of lightning.

"Is that all? (Dodges another bolt.) My ex-girlfriend's blind grandfather has better aim then you! (Dodges another one.) Who do you think you are? Zeus, the god of lightning and king of all gods? (Dodges again.) Man, you really suck."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" screamed Electro.

He opened his mouth wide and a beam of electricity bombarded toward Pietro.

Pietro smirked, then jumped high and did a back flip. He landed on his feet with grace.

"You have a temper. Your blind rage will get you nowhere fast."

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M GOING TO SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTH ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Electro ran over to punch Pietro's lights out, but Pietro just stood there calmly. When sparks got close enough, the speedy mutant brought up his leg at high speed and kicked Electro in his side, sending him flying into and smashed against a food cart.

"Too easy," said Pietro, smugly.

Spiderman, Night Surfer, Mary Jane, and Liz came to his side. Spiderman and Night Surfer had already defeated Scorpion and Shocker.

"You got some pretty good moves there, Quicksilver was it?" complemented Spiderman.

"Yeah, man, that was totaly awesome!" added Night Surfer.

"Thanks," said Pietro. "You guys were great too, Peter, Harry."

The girls and two hero's froze.

"I know you two are them because they're not here and I saw how Mary and Liz would rush to your sides and make sure you were okay. I just don't know which one of you is which."

Night Surfer and Spiderman looked at each other. Then nodded.

Spiderman took off his mask fist and revealed himself to be Peter. Night Surfer was next and he revealed himself to be Harry.

"Don't know them in person or who they are, eh?" smirked Pietro.

"Well, we just met you," said Harry. "We didn't know if we could trust you."

"Understandable. So, tell me. Are you two mutants? 'Cause I am."

"I'm not," said Peter. "I'm a mutate. A mutated human. I was bitten by a radioactive spider."

"I'm not sure what I am exactly," said Harry. "I'm either a mutate, an empowered human, or an enhanced human. My crazy dad made me take a special formula that gave me my powers and I went nuts for awhile till I got my brains back."

"And you two are normal," Pietro said to Mary Jane and Liz. "Neither of you have power."

"No," they said.

"So you're simples."

"Huh?" They were all confused.

"Well, we're all human, whether or not we have powers or not. People with X-Genes are called mutants and people who were mutated are called mutates. But there's not a term for people with no powers. The so called "normal" people. So I made one up. Normal humans are simples."

"That's pretty clever," said Peter.

"I think so too."

Liz hugged Pietro.

"You know, you're kinda strange and full of yourself, but you're a really nice, smart, funny guy and I'm glad we met you."

"Same here," said Mary Jane, smiling.

Peter and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I met you guys too," said Pietro.

* * *

Pietro was finally going to go to Boston. He was saying goodbye to his new friends at the train station.

"Bye, Pietro!" called Liz.

"Come back soon!" said Peter.

"And tell us your adventures!" added Harry.

"Hope to see you again!" said Mary Jane.

"Bye, guys!" spoke Pietro. "Take care!"

'Wow,' he thought. 'I haven't been away from home that long and I already made lots of new friends.'

Pietro looked out the window as the train moved.

'Boston, here I came.'


	8. Chapter 8

Pietro finally made it to Boston. Boston is the capital and largest city in Massachusetts, and is one of the oldest cities in the United States. The largest city in New England, Boston is regarded as the unofficial "Capital of New England" for its economic and cultural impact on the entire New England region.

The city proper had a 2009 estimated population of 645,169, making it the twentieth largest in the country. Boston is also the anchor of a substantially larger metropolitan area called Greater Boston, home to 4.5 million people and the tenth-largest metropolitan area in the country.

Pietro had ran up and was now standing on top of the Prudential Tower. He was enjoying the breeze and looking down below. As he looked down at Boston, he saw someone.

A girl with black hair. She was wearing a blindfold.

Pietro jumped off the tower and when he landed, he ran over to her.

"Excuse me," he said.

The girl turned toward him.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

Pietro thought she may be blind, but she had no stick with her.

"I have no eyes," answered the girl.

"What?"

She pulled down the blindfold and Pietro gasped.

The girl had no eyes or even open eye sockets. There are indents of skin where her eyes would be.

She put her blindfold back on.

"My name is Ruth. I knew you'd come, Pietro."

"What? How'd you know I'd come here? And how did you know my name?"

"FREEZE, FREAKS!"

Pietro and Ruth were sounded by thirty or so men, all armed with weapons.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Pietro, peeved.

"We're the M.R.D.! Now, hands up in the air were we can see them!"

"I don't think so," Pietro whispered.

"It's okay," said Ruth. "Help is coming."

"How do you know?"

"It's part of my power."

Before Pietro could ask more, a man with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes flew over them and gave out a sonic scream, causing the M.R.D. men to drop their weapons and cover their ears to try and block out the cream.

A woman with platinum blond hair and blue eyes used a psychic blast to knock all the M.R.D. men out cold.

The blond man flew down in front of Pietro and Ruth.

"Are you both okay?"

"Yes," answered Ruth. "Thank you."

"You are you?" asked Pietro.

"My name is Emma," said the blond woman. "This is Sean. Come with us."

* * *

Ruth Aldine AKA Blindfold is from the X-Men comics. She was born with no eyes and usually wears a blindfold. She powers are Telepathy: Able to read minds and dreams, Telepathic Immunity, Precognitive, Retrocognitive, and Clairvoyant.

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Pietro is now heading to Snow Valley, Massachusetts with Ruth, Sean, and Emma. They're heading to the Massachusetts Academy. Just like Professor Charles Xavier's Xavier Institute, Emma Frost's Massachusetts Academy is a school for mutants to learn how to use their powers. Just like Xavier, Hank, Ororo, and Logan train the X-Men and the New Mutants, Emma and Sean train a group of young mutants called Generation X.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The Academy looked like a regular prep school. But Pietro knew better.

After Emma explained everything, like how they were able to arrive and save them was because they received a mutant single, which was Ruth, and Ruth explained that she knew Pietro would come because she could see the future.

Which Pietro thought was strange since she can't see since she has no eyes.

Now he was in a room Sean had let him stay in until he could leave and get back to his adventure.

Someone knocked on his door.

He opened it to see a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

She looked very attractive.

"Well, hello," said Pietro, taking her hand and kissing it.

The girl smiled. "I'm Monet. I was wondering if you'd like to hang with me and my friends."

"I'd love to."

Monet introduced him to Rusty, a boy with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, Paige, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, and Nick, a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and pointed ears.

Ruth was with them.

"Hey, Ruth, you haven't gotten into any trouble while I wasn't around, have you?" asked Pietro, smirking a bit.

Ruth smiled. "I tried not too."

Pietro and the students were in the game room. He was becoming good friends with them, using his charm to wow Monet and Paige, and told them a little about his journey.

"So Pietro, where are you from?" asked Paige.

"I'm from Bayville. I'm been traveling for awhile now, going on adventures, seeing the world."

"Where've you been?" asked Nick.

"Just a few states. Didn't go to another country yet."

"Must be cool to travel," said Rusty.

"It's been pretty cool," said Pietro.

* * *

Monet St. Croix AKA M is from the Marvel Comics. Her powers are Invulnerability, Healing Factor, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Agility, Flight, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, and Telepathy. She is formidable in hand-to-hand combat and her intelligence is beyond genius level. She has perfect memory and superhuman intuitive skills. She's also is Multilingual, capable of speaking a variety of different languages.

Russell "Rusty" Collins AKA Firefist is from the comics. His powers are Pyrokinesis. He can create flames around his body or up to twenty feet away from himself. When his powers were activated, a psionic shield instinctively protected Rusty from harming himself.

Paige Guthrie AKA Husk is from the Earth-616 Comics. She's Sam's (Cannonball) little sister. Her power is Transitional Omni-Morph. She can shed her outer layer of skin and shift into anything that does not exceed her body mass.

Nicholas "Nick" Gleason AKA Wolf Cub is also from the comics. Having a werewolf-like form is his power. In werewolf form, he has Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Agility, and Razor-sharp Claws.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Wildcat: Yeah, I noticed. And Pietro will go to some southern states. Glad you think the story is awesome.

TristeAlma: I agree with Wildcat. You should write stories and not be afraid of what people might say. If you need help, I'll be glad to help you if you like.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Pietro trained and gone to the mall with the students of the Academy. Monet and the other were pretty powerful. And really cool mutants to hang out with.

Right now, he was wondering around the school, not knowing what to do now.

'I'm bored. Maybe I should just pack up and get going already.'

He ended up in the library and decided to read a few books before he said his goodbyes and left.

Pietro had five books in his hands and when he reached for a sixth book, something unexpecting happened. The bookshelf moved and revealed a secret staircase going down.

'Where in the world does that lead to?'

He decided to find out.

Pietro walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he continued to walk ahead, down a hall. It was dark, so it was a little hard to see. He stopped when he reached an end. Pietro knew it couldn't be a dead end, so he looked a another secret entry. He ran his hands over the all and held handles. It wasn't a wall but a door.

'Let's see where it leads too,' thought Pietro.

He opened the doors and found a room filled with ancient object that had to do with a bird. One that appeared to be made of fire.

'Is that a. . . . phoenix?'

Pietro stared at a large, stone statue of a phoenix. Then he saw a phoenix on a blue and white vase. He looked around until he stumbled upon an Egyptian tablet that Pietro guested to be three thousand or so years old. He ran his hand over it.

'What is all this stuff doing here?'

"That is non of your business!"

Pietro whipped his head to the voice that had yelled.

It was Emma.

"Emma? What is this?"

"Leave! Now!"

"What's the big deal? It's not like I'll tell anyone. You have my word as a man, whatever you tell me, I won't tell a soul."

Emma stared at him, but what she was really doing was searching his mind to make sure he was telling the truth.

_"Are you searching my mind?" _asked Pietro, mentally. _"You you are, you better stop it! I don't like telepaths looking in my head without permission!"_

_"I just need to make sure I can trust you,"_ replied Emma.

_"Hmm."_

"All right," said Emma. "What you see here. It has to do with a great power."

"And that would be?"

"It's called the Phoenix Force. And it's been inflicting telepaths since mutants first emerged."

She walked over to the tablet.

"This tablet is over 3000 years old. It tells a repeating story. As you can see, the Phoenix was present even at this baby's birth. As she grew, it grew. Until finally, it reached maturity. . . . . And took her over.

Floods, fires, earthquakes, even shifts in climate. Through out history, these events tend to co-inside with the emerges of the Phoenix."

"And. . . did people. . die?"

". . . Many," Emma whispered.

Pietro couldn't stop himself from letting out a gasp.

"That's horrible," he whispered.

"It is."

"But how do you know all of this?"

"A few years ago, I joined a group called the Hellfire Club. The group wanted to destroy the Phoenix to save the world, but I discovered that what they really wanted to do was try to control it. I left and I met Sean and together, he and I formed this school to help young mutants control their powers. We got the idea when we heard of Xavier and his Institute."

"Does Sean know of any of this? About the Phoenix?"

"He knows of the Phoenix, but that about."

"About you being a good girl in an evil group? 'Cause you were never evil if you left the second you found out they were trying to rule the world."

"Thank you, Pietro."

"So, the student don't know about the Phoenix, do they?"

"No."

"Well, I won't tell them. Or anyone," said Pietro. "I promise."

"I know you won't."

* * *

Pietro had packed all his stuff and said his goodbyes.

"Bye, Tro," said Nick.

"We'll miss you," said Monet and Paige.

Pietro kissed both of them on the cheek.

"And I'll miss you, pretty ladies."

"Hope to see ya soon," said Rusty.

"Like wise, Rust."

"Good luck on your journey," said Sean.

"Thanks."

Emma gave Pietro a hug.

"Good bye, Pietro."

"Bye, Emma."

_"And remember your promise," _Emma said, telepathically.

_"I won't," replied Pietro._

At the front gate, Ruth was there, waiting for him.

"Bye, Ruth," said Pietro. "I hope you fit in and make friends here."

"I will," said Ruth.

They embraced. Ruth headed for the Academy, but stopped about two feet away from Pietro.

"Oh, and when you go home, be careful around your redheaded friend."

"My redheaded friend?" asked Pietro.

"You'll know. Goodbye, Pietro."

Pietro stood in front of the school, waiting for a cab.

'My redheaded friend. Does she mean Jean?'

His eyes went wide.

'Jean's the Phoenix! Okay, note to self. Have a chat with the Professor when I go home.'

The cab showed and took Pietro away.


	11. Chapter 11

Pietro was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Philadelphia is the largest city in Pennsylvania, sixth-most-populous city in the United States and the fifty-first most populous city in the world.

Pietro was working in a diner at the moment, so he could raise some extra money. As he wiped the bar table, he didn't noticed the person who was watching him not too far away.

It was a boy with yellow hair and gray eyes. He looked to be a year older then Pietro.

The boy walked over to the bar and took a seat. He smiled.

"Hi. My name is Ed Gray. Ed isn't short for Edward or Edwin or anything like that. It's just Ed. I've never seen you before. Are you new? Do you like it here in Philadelphia? It's a great place. What's your name?"

Pietro eyed the boy called Ed. He was getting a strange feeling about him. But he decided to go along.

"I'm Pietro. And yeah, I'm new around here. But I don't plan on staying very long. Philadelphia's an okay place I guess. Why did you come over here and start talking to me?"

"Just being friendly," answered Ed. "I like to get to know new people and try to be there friend."

Pietro could sense there was something more happening. He noticed that Ed was looking at his white hair and started to feel frustrated, but tried not to let it show.

"I've never seen anyone around my age with white hair," said Ed. "Are there other mutants with white hair like yours?"

That made Pietro snap.

"Excuse me?" he said in a dangerous but low voice. He didn't want to attract attention. "You think that just because I have white hair, that automatically makes me a mutant?"

Ed gulped.

"So what it I have white hair and I'm only seventeen? Maybe I died my hair! There are a lot of different possibilities! Just because I look different doesn't mean I'm a mutant! And even if I was, so what? What's wrong with mutants? I'll tell you what! Nothing! Not all mutants are bad! Just like all humans aren't good! People like you are the problem! Not mutants! It's your ignorance that cause problems! Now leave me be, mutant hater!"

Pietro turned away and Ed cried,

"Wait!"

"For what?" sneered Pietro.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Tears filled Ed's eyes. "It's just, I'm looking for mutants to help me. I don't hate mutants. My best friend is a mutant. He was kidnapped by a anti-mutant group! I just needed some help to save him!"

Pietro looked into Ed's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. It was a gift he had. He couldn't explain it, but sometime he knew someone was being honest or dishonest my looking them in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm a mutant. And I'll help you."

"You will?" asked Ed, filled with hope.

Pietro nodded.

"Thank you!"

"Where is this anti-mutant group holding your friend?"

* * *

Ed Gray is an OC of mine. He's a Simple. A Homo Sapien. A "normal" person. He has no powers.

Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Wildcat: I did plan Ed's character. He's going to stay a Simple. I won't make him a Mutant. And here's a better description of him. He has yellow hair, gray eyes, two inches taller then Pietro, and he's thin. Not super thin. He's normal weight. Pietro is was thin then this dude.

The turn into a dragon idea, I like. I might have Pietro meet a person with that power later in the story.

I was planing on having his friend be a boy, that's why Ed said he, but I like Katie. So I'll use her instead.

Pietro will eventually travel with a friend or two. I just haven't decided who yet. I'm thinking maybe the Human Torch or Xavier's son David. Or maybe Scott's brother Alex. Or X-23 could travel with him. I'm still thinking.

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Pietro and Ed were at Ed's house, in the basement, thinking of a plan to save Ed's friend.

"So, what's your friend like?" asked Pietro.

"Her name is Katie," said Ed. "Her nicknames are Sunny D and Snapple. Her power is that she can controls plants. She has phobias of fire, rodents, saltwater and weedkiller. She's down-to-earth, friendly, tends to be naïve and a bit gullible. Katie survive under water for long periods of time. She always told me she wanted to be a super hero someday and go by the codename Poison Apple."

"Cool. And cool power. She sounds interesting."

"Yeah. She's a cool person to hang out with."

"Do I sense that you two are more then just friends?"

"What? No! We're just friends! We've been friend since we were three!"

"But you want to be more, don't you?"

"NO!"

"I bet she does."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT? I JUST WANT TO SAVE KATIE FROM THOSE A-HOLES!"

"Okay, dude. No need to freak on me," laughed Pietro.

Ed pouted.

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse, a girl with long, rich brown hair, forest green eyes, and an hour-glass figure body was chained to the wall. A few dark colored bruises were on her arms, legs, and her left cheek.

"W-wh. . what do you. . w-waaant fr-from ma-me?" the girl demanded.

"Nothing," said one of the men there. "We just want you and thousands of other mutants dead."

Suddenly, Pietro came crashing down through the glass on the roof, Ed holding on to him.

The speed mutant landed on his feet and his human friend jumped off.

"We're here for Katie," said Pietro. "Hand her over and I won't kick your ass to the moon."

"I'd like to see you try, kid!"

"It's your funeral."

* * *

Katie AKA Poison Apple is an OC of Wildcat's. She's a Mutant. A Homo Superior. A "non-normal" person. She controls plants.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Pietro pulled out a staff, that was small at first, but then grow longer.

'I'm glad Remy taught me staff fighting,' he thought.

Ed reached into his bag and pulled out some pots with plants in them. He set them down.

The men laughed.

"Kid, how the hell do you think plants are going to save you?"

"Like this," said Ed, smugly.

Katie's eyes started to glow. The plant grew, bursting out of their pots, and used their vines to grabbed some of the creeps that kidnapped Katie.

"Hey! Let go!"

Ed quickly rushed over to Katie and used a pocket knife to pick the locks on the chains that held her.

"You okay?" Ed asked once Katie was free.

"Yeah. Thanks to you," she said, smiling.

"Hey!" yelled Pietro, hitting a guy with his staff. "Am I interrupting your love fest? A little help here!"

Katie threaded her fingers together, bowed her head down, and closed her eyes. Her whole body started to glow a green/brown sort of color. Once the glow was gone and it was clear to see, Katie stood before them, looking different.

Her skin was a very light green, she wore a dress made of brown leaves, a flow necklace around her neck, vines wrapped around her arms, and her hair now had a few snakes in it.

"Whoa," mouthed Pietro.

"Hahhhhhhh!"

Poison Apple (Katie) threw her arms out and made the plants Ed had brought attack the anti-mutant group. The vines, some with thorns, grabbed the kidnappers and swung them around, smashing them into the ground.

"OW! AHHHHHHH! STOP!"

One pulled a gun on Pietro, but Pietro spun his staff at superhuman speed, causing the bullets to bounce off.

Click, click.

The the gun was out of bullets.

"Son of a-"

Pietro smacked him hard in the jaw with his staff as the guy cursed about his gun.

"Uh oh. Broken jaw. Not my problem." Pietro smirked.

Poison Apple had her snakes attack and bit the mutant haters. Ed used some of Poison Apple's vines as a whip to whip the weapons out of their hands. Then the three of them used the vines to tie up the ones who didn't run away.

Katie turned back to normal.

"That was amazing," complemented Pietro.

"Gee, thanks," said Katie.

"Thanks, Pietro," said Ed. "We owe you big."

"It was nothing. I just needed to kill time," the speed demon said with a shrug.

"Right," smirked Ed. "It's not like you did it out of the goodness of your heart or anything."

"Nope"

Katie giggled.

"So, you're the friend Ed asked me to help him save. You have an impressive gift."

"Thanks. I got it three years ago."

"Now what?" asked Ed. "I just know the anti-mutant group will be back."

"Then it looks like Katie will need to go to a safe haven for mutants," said Pietro.

"A haven for mutants?" asked Katie.

"Yep. There are two places,actually. The first is in Bayville, New York. It's a school for mutants called the Xavier Institute. It's run by a man named Charles Xavier. The second is in Snow Valley, Massachusetts. It's another school for mutants called the Massachusetts Academy. It's run by a woman named Emma Frost."

"Schools for mutants?" asked Ed. "Mutants and just mutants?"

"Yeah, but family and friends can visit. I don't know if Emma would, but I'm sure Charles would be nice to tel you stay at his school even thou you're not a mutant. I'm sure he has a soft spot for teenage love." Pietro smirk at that last part.

Ed and Katie blushed.

"Let me tell you a little something about the mutants at each school."

He talked about Xavier, Hank, Ororo, Logan, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Bobby, Amara, Jamie, and all the other mutants at the Institute. Then he talked about Emma, Sean, Ruth, Monet, Rusty, Paige, Nick, and other mutants at the Academy.

"And if you go to the Institute and you mention my name," said Pietro. "Just to warn you, the bad stuff they say about me. . Only half of it it true."

"Why would they say bad stuff about you?" Katie asked, innocently.

"Long story. Anyway, my work here is done."

"Where will you go now?" asked Ed.

"Not sure. Maybe to Ohio. Well, see ya. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

Pietro ran off.


	14. Chapter 14

Pietro was in Maryland, near a payphone. He decided to call the Brotherhood and check up on them.

He put in a quarter and dialled the number.

Ring. Ring.

* * *

Ring. Ring.

"I'll get it," said Wanda.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Pietro waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Wanda? It's me, Pietro."

_"Pietro? We haven't heard from you in days!"_

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy lately."

_"What happened? Where did you go? What did you do? Who did you see?"_

"Well. . . ."

He told her about Micky, a normal little boy until he said the word Kimota and would transform into the superhuman known as Marvelman. Then he told her about his two mutate friends Spiderman and Night Surfer and his two simple friends MJ and Liz that he met in Queens.

Then her told Wanda about the Massachusetts Academy and the mutants he met there. After then, Pietro told her how he and his friend Ed, a normal human, saved Katie, a mutant, from an anti-mutant group.

"Micky some kind of superhuman, but a mutant or anything," explained Pietro. "Some guy gave him his powers. He can change from a normal boy to an adult superhuman just like that. And Spidey and Surfer, whoa, they're pretty good even though they're not real mutants. Them and I beat some dude called the Scorpion and another nut called Electro. That dude had bad aim, I swear.

Emma was cool. And all the student at her school were too. They weren't geeks like the X-Losers at Baldy's school. And you should've seen me, Ed, and Katie kicking those mutant hating creep's butts. It was awesome!"

_"I'm glad you're having a good time."_

"I am, but I can't wait to come home. I miss you and the guys."

_"We miss you too, Pea."_

"Hey, Tro, here's that hotdog you wanted."

Pietro turned his attention to Julio, a mutant he met a few hours ago. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Like Pietro, Julio was also on vacation. He was from Guadalajara, Mexico. He and his dad came to Maryland for a family vacation.

"Thanks, Julio," said Pietro, taking the hot-dog.

"Wandy, I gotta go. Take care. I love you."

_"I love you too, Pietro."_

Pietro hung up the phone.

"Was that your sister?" asked Julio.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "So, tell me what Mexico is like."

* * *

Julio Richter AKA Rictor is from Earth-616. His powers are Seismic Energy Manipulation. He's capable of generating and releasing seismic energy and tremendously powerful waves of vibrations in any object he came into physical contact with, the vibrations starting in his body, and then emanating outwards, mostly through his fingers, causing objects to shatter or crumble and also using it to create earthquakes, shock-waves or otherwise transport earth matter. He also has Seismic Energy Immunity because he was immune to the harmful effects of the vibrations he created.

Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Pietro was in Dayton, Ohio at the moment. He walked pass Kettering Tower, listening to his MP3 player when he saw twenty or so army/military like vehicles drive by fast.

He took out his ear buds and put his MP3 player in his pocket.

'I wonder what got the military so worked up?'

He decided to find out for himself.

Pietro ran up to and jumped on one of the vehicles.

* * *

Pietro found himself in the woods. Once the vehicles stopped, he had to run far away so no one saw him.

Now he stood alone somewhere deep in the woods.

'What would the military want in the woods?' thought Pietro.

He looked around, keeping his eyes open for anything suspicious.

An hour later, he heard a noise.

'Is that. . . crying?'

Someone was crying. But who? And why?

Pietro followed the crying. It became a little louder and more clearer the closer he got.

At last, he found the source of the crying near a river in the woods.

A man was sitting on a large rock near the river, his face buried in his hands, sobbing.

"Hey," Pietro said, softly, but loud enough for the man to hear.

The man quickly whipped his head in Pietro's direction.

The speed mutant got a good look at the guy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His was a skinny little man. About an inch taller then Pietro. He wore nothing but ripped, baggy, purple pants.

"You alright?" asked Pietro.

He took a step toward the man, but the thin man jumped off the rock and moved back.

"No! Stay back!"

"Easy, bub. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just want to know why you're here and why you were crying. What happened?"

"N-na-nothing! La-leave!"

'What's with this guy?' thought Pietro. 'Why does he look familiar?'

Pietro stared at him for half a minutes until it clicked.

"You're Bruce Banner! Also known as the Hulk! That explains the horrible colored pants. Aw man! You're one of my favorite scientists! I have so many questions!"

"Please, leave!" begged Bruce. "You're not safe with me!"

"You mean because you're being chased my the military and that could cause you to snap and turn into the Hulk any second?"

"What!"

"Yeah. I followed the military here. They're looking for you."

"Oh god!" Bruce was freaking out now.

"Whoa! Easy now. If you don't calm down now, you'll turn into the Hulk for sure."

"BRUCE!"

A woman with brown hair and blue eyes was on a higher piece of land not to far from them. She looked frightened and had tears in her eyes.

"Betty?" said Bruce.

"Betty, they're coming! Get Bruce out of here!" someone yelled.

A man ran up next to Betty. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Pietro noticed that his clothes were way too big for him. They practically swallowed his just as small as Bruce's body.

'Why are they so big?' thought Pietro.

"Leonard?"

Suddenly, giant tanks rolled over some trees and surrounded Bruce and Pietro.

"Fire!" someone in one of the tanks ordered.

Bruce pushed Pietro out of the way so he wasn't hurt. He took all the shots.

"BRUCE! NO!" screamed Betty.

Pietro sat up and looked at where Bruce was. There was smoke from the shooting, so he couldn't see anything.

Once the smoke vanished, Bruce stood there, okay.

His eyes were glowing green.

"Oh no," whispered Betty.

Bruce started to change. He grew bigger and his skin was turning green.

"Oh man," said Pietro.

The Hulk roared out in anger.

* * *

Bruce Banner AKA Hulk is from the comics. As Bruce, he has no powers. As Hulk, he has Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Durability, Regenerative Healing Factor, Resistance to Psychic Control, Immunity to All Diseases and Viruses, Superhuman Leaping Ability, Adaptation to Hostile Environments, and Underwater Breathing. Bruce, as both himself and the Hulk, is a genius.

Elizabeth "Betty" Ross AKA Red She-Hulk is also from the comics. In her human form, she has no powers. In her Red She-Hulk, she possessed Hulk powers. She also has Energy Absorption. Is moderately skilled in the use of small firearms.

Leonard "Leo" Samson AKA Doc Samson is from the comics. His powers are Gamma Radiation Enhancements, Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Durability, and Retained Consciousness. Unlike the Hulk, Doc Samson doesn't suffer from multiple personality disorder, and retained his genius intellect. He is a skilled psychiatrist, said to be one of the most renowned on Earth.

In this story, Betty is normal, Leader and M.O.D.O.K. didn't brainwash her or turn her into Red She-Hulk yet.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

The Hulk roared. He started smashing some tanks.

'Never thought I'd get this close to the Incredible Hulk,' thought Pietro.

"Attack Hulk? No one can hurt Hulk!" yelled Hulk.

He leaped and smashed a tank.

"Hulk is strongest there is!"

"No one said you weren't," said Pietro, chuckling a bit.

Hulk turned his attention to him.

"Hi, Hulk. You proved your point. Now, if you can calm down and turn back into Bruce-"

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Betty.

Pietro was able to do a back flip and avoid the missile that as heading in his and Hulk's direction.

The Hulk stood there and got hit. When the smoke cleared, he was okay, but very angry.

"ROAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hulk destroyed the tank that shot the missile.

"This is madness," whispered Pietro. "What can I do to stop this?"

Leonard was holding Betty back, so she wouldn't go out there and accidentally get killed.

"Betty, you can't help him!"

"We have to to something!"

SMASH!

"Leonard, help him!"

Leonard took in a deep breath. "Stand back."

Betty moved away from him and Leonard started to change. His hair turned green and he grew more muscular.

'So that's why his clothes were so big,' thought Pietro, watching the transformation.

Hulk was holding what was left of a tank over him head. He was going to smash it down on some soldiers, but Leonard pushed him and slammed him into a large tree.

"Hulk! Hulk, listen to me!"

The Hulk just screamed in anger and threw Leonard aside. Leonard crashed and slide in the dirt.

He opened his eyes to see guns pointing at him.

"Stand down, Doctor Samson," one of the soldiers ordered. "This doesn't concern you."

Suddenly, a silver blur ran around the soldiers, knocking every single one of them out.

Pietro stood before Leonard, holding a gun over his shoulder, smiling. The doctor stared at the young man.

"I thought you could use a hand," said Pietro.

"Thanks," Leonard said, slowly, picking himself up.

Pietro used the gun he took at shoot at some military vehicles.

"Sweet! I feel like I'm playing Call Of Duty, but this is _way _better!"

"Abort the mission!" a soldier ordered.

"Once half the tanks were destroyed and the other half fled, the Hulk was still in a rage! He was destroying everything in his sight!

"Hey, kid! Get out of here!" ordered Leonard. "It's not safe!"

"Uh, who saved who less then five minutes ago? And don't worry, Doc, I can take care of myself."

Pietro ran in front of the Hulk and pointed the gun at him.

"Hulk, listen and listen good. I don't want to shoot you, but if you give me reason to, I will. Now, you have two options at this point. You can just calm down, or- (Click, click)."

The Hulk narrowed his eyes.

"Little boy think he can stop Hulk? Hulk is stronger then little boy!"

"I'm not here to fight you," Pietro said, calmly. "I'm here to help you. Just like you friend over there came to help you." He nodded his head towards Leonard. "And your lady friend wants to help you too."

Pietro pointed towards Betty. She slowly walked over.

When Hulk saw her, his expression softened.

"Betty?"

"It's okay, Hulk," Betty said, softly, giving him a small smile. "It's alright. No one will hurt you. I won't let anyone bother you."

She retched and held onto his hand. "I need you to stop fighting now and calm down. Can you do that? If now for yourself, then for me?"

"Be-tty."

Hulk slowly turned back into Bruce. He sunk to his knees and cried. Betty bent down and wrapped her arms around him.

Leonard turned back to normal himself. He sighed with relief.

"That was close. Heh. You'd think I'd be used to this by now."

"This happens often?" asked Pietro.

"So often that it's no longer funny. Wait, no, no, it was never funny."

"Leo, help me get Bruce home," said Betty.

Leonard picked his friend up and carried him on his back.

"Can I come?" asked Pietro. "Please?"

Betty and Leonard looked at each other. They didn't know this kid well. They didn't even know his name.

But he did help them stop the military from taking Bruce and he saved Leonard.

"Sure," said Leonard.


	17. Chapter 17

In An Apartment

Betty was with Bruce in the bedroom, comforting him. His head on her lap.

Pietro and Leonard were talking in the kitchen, not too far away.

"I didn't recognize you at first, but I do now," said Pietro. "You're Leonard Samson. One of the most renowned psychiatrist on Earth."

"Guilty," said Leonard, smiling.

"You and Bruce got exposed to and mutated by gamma radiation. But he was exposed to more then you were, which is why he turns into the uncontrollable, angry Hulk."

"And the military has been hunting him down for years. Bruce tries to stay out of populated areas to avoid getting caught. And avoid hurting anyone if he ever lost his temper."

'Poor guy,' thought Pietro.

"You're pretty fast," said Leonard.

"I'm a mutant. One of my powers is super speed."

"Oh yes. I've heard of mutants. Don't worry. Neither me, Betty, or Bruce are mutant haters."

"It'd be kinda hypothetical if you were."

"Heh. You're right."

He looked at Bruce and Betty's direction.

"Are they lovers?"

Leonard nodded.

Betty ran her fingers through Bruce's hair. She kissed his temple.

"How do you feel, Bruce?"

"Betty, you and me, we can't be together. I'm too dangerous."

"I don't care about any of that, Bruce. I know you have to face many dangers in life, and I want to face them with you. And do you wanna know why? 'Cause I love you."

She lightly pressed she lips against him. After awhile, Bruce kissed back.

Pietro had a soft smile on his face.

'You were right, mom,' thought Pietro, remembering something his mother had told him when he was real little. 'Love will always find a way.'

Two minutes later, Bruce and Betty joined Leonard and Pietro.

"Pietro, right?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah."

"First, I want to say, thanks for your help."

"Hey, sure thing. I always wanted to go against the military," Pietro chuckled.

"Now, I believe you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Two Days Later

Pietro, Bruce, Betty, and Leonard were at a train station. Bruce was wearing a hat and sunglasses, so no one would recognize him.

"We should met again sometime," said Pietro.

"Just not the way we did in the woods," said Leonard.

"Heh. Right."

"Goodbye, Pietro," said Betty, hugging the speed mutant.

"Bye, Betty."

"Good luck," said Bruce, holding out his hand.

Pietro shook it. "And to you as well."

He boarded the train.


	18. Chapter 18

Pietro was now in Frankfort, Kentucky. He was eating chicken with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Doug," said Pietro. "I'm in the state of Kentucky, eating chicken at a Kentucky Fried Chicken. Funny, huh?"

The boy known as Doug chuckled. "Good one."

Pietro meet Doug on the train coming to Frankfort. Doug's parents worked with computers, and their jobs caused them to move around a lot.

Kentucky was the fourth state he moved to the past month.

"So, you've done some traveling too," said Pietro.

"Yep. And not just to other states. I've been to other countries too."

"Really? Which ones?"

"China, France, Belgium, and a few others. And I learned all their languages too."

Doug was a mutant with the power to translate any language.

"Hey, would you believe me if I told you I fight along side Spiderman and I met the Hulk and lived to tell the tale?" asked Pietro.

"No," said Doug.

"No surprise. My twin said the guys don't believe I did either."

Brotherhood House

"No way did Pietro fight the Hulk," said Lance.

"I didn't say he fought him," said Wanda. "I said he was near the Hulk and pointed a gun at him."

"If Pietro really met the Hulk, then he'd be dead," said Fred. "The Hulk would've killed him."

"Yeah," said Todd. "And he really fought Spidey villains with Spidey, then why wasn't it in the paper or on the news?"

"Pietro's not a lair," said Wanda.

"Nah, but he does stretch out the truth and exaggerates, baby-cakes."

"Todd."

"Sorry."

"I still don't believe he met who he said he did," said Lance. "I mean, does he seriously expect us to believe that? What'll he tell us next? That Captain America came back from the dead and they stopped HYDRA together?"

"Or that he's dating a famous female singer," joked Fred.

"Good one, yo!" laughed Todd.

"You immature dorks," muttered Wanda.

* * *

Douglas "Doug" Ramsey AKA Cypher is from the comics. His power is Omnilingual Translation: Has a superhuman facility for translating any languages, spoken or written, human or alien in origin. His superhuman skill also extended to his great facility in deciphering codes and computer languages as well as understanding hidden intentions and body language. Cypher's skills were such that he was once able to make great headway in translating the written language of an extraterrestrial race in a matter of minutes. Cypher's mutant talent for translating differed from the translating ability that a human who is a genius in this field, yet not a mutant, possesses, even though both people might achieve the same results with any given translation problem. Cypher's mutant talent was an intuitive one which worked on a subconscious level, and which may in part by related to telepathy. A non-mutant human, even a genius, would have to work out a translation consciously, step by step.

Pietro told me he'd go home in the next chapter if no one reviewed this one. So, yeah, please review if you want to read more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chicago, also known as the Windy City, is the largest city in the state of Illinois. With 2,851,268 residents, it is the most populous city in the Midwestern United States and the third most populous city in the USA. Its metropolitan area, commonly named "Chicagoland," is the 27th most populous metropolitan area in the world, home to an estimated 9.7 million people spread across the U.S. states of Illinois, Wisconsin, and Indiana. Chicago is the county seat of Cook County.

Pietro was talking to Wanda on his cell.

"Yeah, sis. I'm in Chicago, Illinois now. I'm standing in front of the Willis Tower, formerly named Sears Tower. Did you know that in 1974, it was the tallest building in the world, surpassing the World Trade Center towers in New York, and it held this rank for nearly 25 years? Yeah, it's true."

Then something caught his eyes. Five metal spheres flying in the sky.

"Uh, Wanda, I'm gonna have to call you back."

* * *

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with black hair and brown eyes were running for their lives.

"Elliot, we can't out run them!" cried the girl.

"We have to try, Nancy!" shouted the boy.

They ran to a bad part of down town.

"Where are they?" asked Elliot. "They disappeared."

Sabretooth roared and jumped over them, ready to pounce on them.

Nancy raised her hands and Sabretooth was sent flying.

Gambit threw some charged cards their way, but Elliot turned them into butterflies.

"Butterflies?" said Gambit. "That's the best you got?"

"I'm still working on it!" shouted Elliot.

Magneto floated to the ground. "If you join us, Elliot, then you will have perfect control over your powers."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more then that. You have the amazing gift called Reality Warping. With your power, you can do anything. No one could stand in your way. And you, Nancy, have a unique gift also. Not every one possesses telekinesis."

"Look, mister, whatever it is you have to offer, we're not interested!"

"Just leave us alone!" screamed Nancy.

Magneto sighed. "I really hope it wouldn't have to come to this. Acolytes, bring them to me."

Sabretooth, Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus moved toward the two young mutants, but then a mysterious boy came between them. He wore a black tuque with a silver lightning bolt on it, sunglasses, jeans, a black shirt, and a blue jacket.

"Huh? Who are you, mate?" asked Pyro.

"Call me Tuque."

* * *

Elliot Boggs AKA Magician is from Earth-1610. His power is Reality Warping. He has demonstrated the ability to reduce and increase gravity, increased strength, creation of solid people and objects. He was capable of mutating and taking the powers of a person just as easily with his powers. He has teleported, caused energy blasts to randomly come from the ground and turn guns into snakes. He has demonstrated superhuman agility and reflexes, when he dodged attacks from a human he had mutated. He has also withstood intense shockwaves that knocked out all the other X-Men and survived blasts of fire. He healed from being slashed by Wolverine's claws multiple times without even a scar. He was capable of telepathically communicating with Professor Xavier. He was also capable of causing a metal floor to wrap around the X-Men, Professor Xavier and Nick Fury. He also tried to pull the adamantium off of Wolverine's skeleton.

Nancy Lu AKA Push is from Earth-982. She has the power of telekinesis, an ability that enables her to move, lift, or control solid objects with her thoughts. Her abilities are still currently developing. At first she could only move small objects, but now she can move objects as large as filing cabinets or heavy metal mailboxes. When she's angry, her powers increase, and can move fairly large objects with incredible speed. She's even capable of using her powers to lift herself into the air and fly.

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Wildcat: I checked. There is no character called Tuque in the Marvel Comics. Glad you like the story. Hey, how is the detail? And when will you get you're own account? I was looking forward to reading some stories you've written.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Tuque?" smirked Gambit. "You named yourself after your hat?"

"Piss off, devil eyes!" snapped Tuque, who was really Pietro. He spoke with a European accent.

'I have to make sure I don't do anything to give myself away. It's a good thing father and his Acolytes only know about my super speed.'

"If you want them, then get through me!"

Pyro shrugged. "Okey-doky."

He aimed his flame throwers at Pietro and shot big blasts of fire at him. Fortunately, Pietro was very flexible and was able to flip and cartwheel away from every blow.

"You got no aim!" boasted Pietro after he did a back flip.

Gambit throw his charged cards and they hit Pietro in the chest. When they blew up, the speed demon was thrown into the air and landed hard on his back.

"Shit!"

"Don't get cocky," said Gambit. "There are four of us and only one of you."

"You're right. You guys are at a real disadvantage."

"Make jokes while you can."

Gambit brought his staff up to hit Pietro, but he caught the staff with his lift hand. The staff fell apart at his touch.

"What?" exclaimed Gambit. "You broke Gambit's staff! How?"

"I noticed you have the power called Molecular Acceleration. The ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. I have a power that's not exact, but pretty close. It's called Molecular Destabilization. I am able to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating its molecules often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. It's not as great as your power, but it's still pretty good."

Pietro quickly reached for Gambit's cards, then threw them at Pyro and Sabretooth. The cards blew up in their faces.

Gambit quickly moved away. "No one breaks Gambit's staff or uses Gambit's cards!" He pulled out a spare staff.

Pietro pulled out his staff too. "Let's do this."

The two were evenly matched.

"You're pretty good. You taught you?" asked Gambit.

'You did,' thought Pietro. "A friend of mine."

Sabretooth pounced on Pietro. His face was inches away from his, smirking at him.

"You may have your father and those idiot Acolytes fooled, but you can't fool me," whispered Sabretooth. "I can smell your sent, . . . Pietro."

The speedster jabbed and dugged his fingers hard into Sabretooth's stomach. He brought his legs up and kicked the animal mutant off of him.

'This child is skilled,' thought Magneto. 'Why does he seem so familiar to me?'

"You there," Pietro said to Colossus. "Stand down. I don't want to fight you. And I can tell in your eyes that you don't want to fight me."

"I don't, but I have no choice," said Colossus, sadly.

"Everyone has a choice."

"Not me."

'Because Magneto kidnapped your family,' Pietro thought, sadly. 'I'm so sorry, Peter.'

Colossus, in metal form, ran to punch Pietro, but the speedy mutant dodged the blow and pressed his palms against Colossus. He then used his strength to lift the metal over over his head.

'He's a skinny guy!' thought Pyro. 'How the hell can he have super strength!'

Pietro threw Colossus into a dumpster. He was strong, but not that strong, so pulled a muscle in his right arm.

'I need to work out,' thought Pietro, rubbing his arm.

"That's it!" yelled Pyro. "You've made fools of us for the last time!"

"I doubt that," smirked Pietro.

* * *

Here's something you may not have known about Pietro. He has a power called Molecular Destabilization. Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different things that were often absurd or completely ignored it. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating its molecules often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. Another example can be found in Uncanny X-Men #44, when he had the ability to fly for short periods of time.

Please leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'll burn ya ta a crisp, mate!"

"I'd like to see you try," challenged Pietro.

Pyro used his flame throwers to create a giant hand made of fire to grabbed Pietro, but the speed demon used his super speed to run around it until it disappeared.

"By running at top speed, I was able to cut off the fire's oxygen. And fire needs oxygen to live."

He then an around Pyro at super speed. He ran so fast, he created a tornado.

"It's twister time!"

"Help me!" screamed Pyro. "Remy! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

Pyro was spat out of the twister and slammed into a wall

"John!" Gambit ran to his friend.

'I'm really sorry about this, guys,' thought Pietro.

Suddenly, he was smacked to the ground by a slab of metal.

"You have proven your power," said Magneto. "You are an amazing fighter and have just proven useful to me."

'I know I'm an awesome fighter,' Pietro thought, bitterly. 'The second I got my powers, you trained me non-stop! Pushing me 'till I broke, and them some!'

"I will never join you!" he spat. "You're a madman who should be locked away for the rest of your miserable, wretched life!"

"Why must young teenagers be so stubborn?"

"Get bent!"

"Such language."

Magneto formed metal around the area into a sharp spear. Metal was wrapped around Pietro's waist, pinning him to the floor.

"Reconsider joining me?"

"Do your worst!"

Using his power, Magneto threw the spear at Pietro, but then the metal holding him down was removed and Pietro was moved away.

Pietro looked down towards Nancy's direction and saw she using her telekinesis.

Elliot used his reality warping powers to turn all the metal into wood.

"You're at a disadvantage now, Magneto," spoke Pietro.

Nancy placed him back on ground.

"This is not the last you're seen of me," said Magneto.

He and his Acolytes left.

"Whoever you are, thanks," said Elliot.

"Sure."

Pietro heard the sound of a jet and looked up to see the X-Men's X-Jet.

"I gotta go. The people in that jet, they're good guys. They're nothing like Magneto. They can help you both."

"You're leaving?" asked Nancy. "Please don't."

"I have to. Later."

Pietro ran away.

'I hope Victor is cool and doesn't tell Magneto it was me who stopped him. Who knows what he'd do!'

Magneto's Base

"Who was that miserable, interfering child!" bawled Magneto, angry.

'You're child,' thought Sabretooth. "Who knows, boss. But if he ever tries to stop us again, we'll finish him off. Permanently."

* * *

Hee-hee! Sabretooth has a soft spot for Pietro!

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Pietro was waiting at a bus stop in Nebraska.

'Nothing exciting happened here.'

Out of the corner of his eyes, he was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

He turned his head to get a better look at her. The girl looked to be around sixteen. She was really thin and was so pale, it was like she was a ghost. She seemed a bit shaky.

'What's her problem?'

The girl pulled out a pill bottle from her purse. She plopped one of the blue pills that was in the bottle in her mouth and her eyes shot open wide. Then, all of a sudden, she ran off at super speed.

Pietro was very surprised at this.

'Maybe I'll stay a littler longer.'

* * *

Pietro went around asking questions. Like if teenagers has been acting weird or if any of then seen blue pills.

It was 7:30 and the sun was starting to set and he finally got a lead. A man wearing a trench coat and a hat pulled down so Pietro couldn't see his face told him about some kids with those pills in an old forgotten factory.

Pietro thanks the man and ran off.

* * *

In an old factory, a boy with red hair and green eyes, a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes, and a boy with black hair and brown eyes were gathered around a small table.

"Sophia, Chaz, you got the pills?" asked the red-head.

"Right here, Daniel," said Sophia, handing him a brown, paper bag.

Daniel pulled out three small bottles filled with blue pills. He handed one to Sophia and one to Chaz.

"We gotta make these last," said Daniel, putting his bottle in his pocket. "Who knows when we'll we'll get more."

"WAH-PAH!"

Pietro jumped on Daniel and got his head into a head-lock.

Sophia screamed. Chaz swallowed a blue pill and them he blew fire at Pietro.

"Whoa!"

Pietro quickly dodged the fire.

"What the hell?"

Daniel and Sophia swallowed the pills. Daniel pointed his finger and hit Pietro in the chest with a beam. Sophia placed her hands on her temples and Pietro was trapped in a force-field and floated in the air.

"This won't stop me!" shouted Pietro.

Pietro started to punch and kick at super speed. He ran around as fast as her could.

Sophia's knees wobbled. "I can't hold him!" she cried.

She let go and Pietro ran to Daniel and slammed his face against the table. His noise was bleeding.

"Spill it!" ordered Pietro. "What are those pills for?"

"Th-there. . There ca-called Mutant Growth Hormone a-and they g-give normal people like me and my friends powers and people who already have powers, their powers increase."

Pietro's eyes went wide. "Did you say Mutant Growth Hormone?"

* * *

Mutant Growth Hormone (MGH) is a fictional drug in the Marvel Comics Universe. The drug is extracted from genetic material taken from genetic mutants or mutates, and it is usually presented in pill form. MGH grants temporary powers to whoever takes it, described as a "temporary genetic shift". Usually, when the source is unspecified, the effect is increased strength and aggression. If someone who already has superhuman powers takes MGH, those powers are enhanced.

The girl who took the pill to gain super-speed, the man with the coat, and Daniel, Sophia, and Chaz are all people I made up.

Leave a review please.


	23. Chapter 23

Pietro took one of the pill bottles and looked at it.

"Are you three idiots? Don't you know hoe dangerous Mutant Growth Hormone is? It's a drug! MGH is highly addictive! Especially to normal human! One of the side effects is increased aggression! This shit has caused many people, both Simples AND Mutants, to go insane! Many have died! Mutant Growth Hormone is one of the most dangerous drugs there is!"

"Says you, boy."

Pietro turned his head to see the man in the trench coat who told him of the factory.

"You?"

The man took off the coat and hat. He had coal black hair and dark blue eyes. He appeared to be in his late twenties.

"The name's Mac," he said, smirking.

"What's going on?" demanded Pietro.

"You tell us. You're the one stopping us from helping people."

"Helping people? With drugs?"

"Don't let him lie to you," Mac said to Daniel, Sophia, and Chaz. "Everything he says is a lie."

"Enough of this. I'm putting an end to this r-"

A ball of fire hit Pietro in the back. Two nineteen year old boys jumped on him, and tried to tie him up with ropes.

"Bring him to my office," ordered Mac.

The two lackeys dragged Pietro, who was struggling to get away, to Mac's office.

Thirties seconds after Mac and his lackeys took Pietro away, a boy with pink hair and yellow eyes entered the factory and dropped a bag on the table.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "Cops are everywhere." He noticed the mess the place was. "What happened."

"Some white haired dude come saying MGH was a dangerous drug," laughed Chaz.

"We've been taking it for months now and nothing happened to us," said Sophia.

"Jackie, you've taken it longer then us," said Daniel. "You feel sick?"

"Well, once in awhile I've felt kinda nauseous," said Jackie. "But we don't know if it's because of MGH."

Daniel rubbed his chin.

"Mac just took the white dude into his office. Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Hang on."

Jackie popped a MGH pill into his mouth. He rested his hands on his temples and his eyes started to glow.

* * *

Mac and Jackie are characters I made up for this story.

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Pietro was violently thrown into a chair and was facing Mac, who sat at his desk.

It was just the two of them, alone in the room. Pietro was glaring hard at Mac and Mac just smirked at the youth's angry look.

"You're a drug dealer," spat Pietro.

"What gave it away?"

"What did you tell those kids out there?"

"It was pretty simple really. I found a few stupid kids who really want super power, give them MGH, and they're so hooked, they agree to help sell it and other drugs so they can get theirs for free. Of course, they don't know it's an addictive drug. You almost ruined that, Quicksilver."

"You know me? How?"

"I used to work for your father. I gave him MGH to give to his mutant followers to increase their powers and his simple followers who he convinced to joined him so they could have powers. But they became so addictive, they would over-dose and die. He cut me lose because of it. We never met, but I saw a picture of you in his office."

"But you don't care if people get hirt or die from this drug. All you want is money."

"And if a few kids kicked the bucket to get it, so be it. I still can believe that if everyone took MGH and everyone got powers, everything would be better. Ha!"

"You dick! I'll stop you!"

"Not if you're dead."

Outside

Jackie's eyes went back to normal.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Sophia.

He told them everything he heard.

"That asshole!" yelled Chaz.

"We gotta help Pietro!" said Daniel.

Inside

Mac pulled out two bottles of MGH.

"If you agree to work for me, I will spare your life."

"I am NOT going to give people drugs!" sneered Pietro. "Especially this drug!"

Mac dumped the pills into his hand. "What a shame."

"You can't make me swallow those."

Pietro shut his mouth tight closed.

"Really?"

Mac brought down his foot hard on Pietro's stomach. Pietro gasped and Mac took this opportunity to shove the drugs into his mouth. He kept his hand covering his mouth to make sure Pietro didn't spit out the drugs.

"Just swallow and die!"

Pietro shook his head.

The door blew open.

"Mac!" shouted Daniel. "We quit! And we'd like to give you a going away present!"


	25. Chapter 25

Mac growled. He punched Pietro in the stomach and he accidentally swallowed.

"Oh fuck," whispered Pietro.

Mac then swallowed one MGH pill and shot a laser beam at Daniel.

"Daniel!" cried Sophia.

Some of Mac's loyal goons showed up and everyone but Pietro was outside the office fighting.

Chaz ran up and used his fire breath to try and burn Mac to a crisp. But he was unharmed.

'What kind of powers did MGH give him?' thought Jackie, terrified.

Meanwhile, Pietro was still tied to his chair, now starting to sweat a little. His vision was going blurry.

'Is this it? Am I going to die?'

Sophia trapped Mac into a force-field bubble.

"Just hold him there, Soph," said Daniel. "I'll-"

"AHHHHH!"

Chaz was thought against Daniel by one of the thugs.

"Sorry, Dan."

"Can't. Hold. Him. Much. Longer," wheezed Sophia.

She dropped her bubble and Mac was free.

"You brats are pathetic!" laughed Mac.

Pietro was shaking uncontrollably now. His body started to glow.

"Whatthehelliswrongwithme?" he said in one breath.

Then, KABOOM!

Everyone turned their attention to where Pietro was.

"He blew up!" shouted Mac, happy. "I just wish I saw it happen!"

"Awishthatwillnevercometrue."

"Huh?"

Something rushed in a silver blur. It took out all the goons in less then a second.

"Luckyme! Ididn'tdie! Youalmosthadmethere,asshole!"

"Whad he say?" asked Chaz, confused. "He spoke too fast."

"Nevermind," said Pietro.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Mac. "You should have died from an over dose!"

"Should've,butdidn't. I'veneverbeenyouraveragemutant. Neithermenormysister. Thenagain,that'swhathappenswhenyou'reMagneto'skid,andyou'retrainedand-exparamentedon."

"Come again?"

"Forgetit!"

Pietro picked up the table. It started to glow, like it was getting charged.

"You may want to put yourself and your friends in a bubble," he said to Sophia.

Once they were safe in a bubble, Pietro threw the charged table at Mac. He was blown back from the explosion, and was knocked unconscious when he hit the wall.

"Takethat,bastard!"

* * *

Pietro want around the Earth a hundred and thirty-five times, lifted heavy boulders and objects, and charged up stuff and watched them blow up until the effects on the drugs wore off.

"Finally!" he said. "I was too fast and too strong for even me!"

"Thanks for helping us," said Jackie.

"Sure thing, pinkie."

Chaz snickered. Sophia kicked him in the shin.

"OW!"

"We're sorry," said Daniel. "We were stupid. We all had some relatives that were mutants and had cool powers, and we always wanted to have power, it was just something we couldn't turn down."

"Who wouldn't want super powers?" asked Chaz.

"And we tought if everyone had powers, no one would get harassed," said Sophia.

"Someday, normal humans will stop hating mutants for no reason," said Pietro. "I don't know when, but it'll happen. I'm glad you wanted to stop hate crimes, but super drugs are not the answer."

"We know that now," said Daniel.

"Good. Now, there are a few things I'd like you four to spread. First, spread the term "simple"."

"Simple?" asked Sophia.

"Well, humans with an X-Gene are called "mutants", human were were mutated from radioactive spiders, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, etc are called "mutates", so I thought that humans without powers should be called "simples"."

". . . Cool!" said Chaz.

"Second, tell people about MGH and how dangerous it is. And don't you guys ever use it again. Sure being a mutant and having powers is cool, but I think you four should play it safe and stay simples."

"Right," they said.

"Oh, and third, tell any mutants you know to go to these two school if they need help."

Pietro gave a brief description of Xavier's school and Emma's school.

"That's it. Good luck."


	26. Chapter 26

A teenage boy with white hair, blue eyes, and wearing Mexican clothing entered a clothes shop in a farm area in Texas.

He walked up to the lady in the front.

"Excuse me," said Pietro, tilting up his sombrero. "I just came from Mexico. Got any cowboy clothes my size?"

* * *

Pietro walked out of the shop. He had black boots, jeans, a plad shirt, and a brown hat. He was chewing an a toothpick.

A girl with red hair and purple eyes rode by on her horse. The girl looked to be around his age. She wore high, light brown boots, jean shorts, a red shirt that showed her flat stomach, and a tan colored hat. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Well hey, handsome. Never seen you 'round here before," she said with a southern accent.

"I'm new 'round these part. Name's Pietro."

"I'm Annabell. My folks own a farm not too far from here. Wanna come?"

Pietro shrugged. "I got no where ta be."

"Annabell, who's he?"

A boy with orange hair and blue eyes lead his horse near them. He looked a little older.

"He ain't one of them city slickers, is he?"

"Cool your hooves, Clay. Pietro, this is my little brother Clay, but he acts like he's the oldest. And Pietro ain't no city slicker."

"I don't even live in a city," said Pietro.

"Hmm," said Clay, riding away.

"He's your little brother?"

"It's the muscle."

"Ah."

"Hop on. I'll give ya a ride."

Pietro sat on the horse and rested his hands on Annabell's hips.

"Now don't you get too comfortable back there," she teased.

Pietro just gave her a smirk.

* * *

Annabell and Clay are OC's of mine. And the people who will be in the next chapter are also OC's.

Review or Pietro will go home early.


	27. Chapter 27

Wildcat: I didn't know you were from Texas. I don't know anything about Texas. I don't think people there are rednecks. I wasn't trying to make it seem that way. I just wanted Pietro to be some place western and with cowboys. Sorry. And thanks for the heads up.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, tell me about Texas," asked Pietro.

"Well, not everyone works and lives on a farm, or rides horses," said Annabell. "And we're not a bunch of rednecks. The Space agency (NASA) is big down here, and we're actually rather polite and friendly down here."

"You said your family has a ranch, right?"

"Yeah. It's been in the family for years. But not all of my family works there. I have some uncles and cousins who work at NASA. And we have cars, but I prefer riding Sugarcube here."

A man with blue skin, red and silver lines one his skin, and a third eyes on his forehead walked by. He smiled and gave a wave to them.

"Hello, Annabell."

"Hi, Mr. Jones."

Pietro blinked. He looked back at the blue man.

"Was he a mutant?"

"Yep."

"And you said hi and were friendly to him?"

"Around here, we don't judge people on how they look or what they can do. No one has a problem with mutants here in Alton, Texas."

"Oh good. 'Cause I'm a mutant."

"Really? Had a feeling when I saw that white hair."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the ranch. A woman with red hair and blue eyes greeted them.

"Hello, Annabell. Who's your friend?"

"Hi, mama. This is Pietro. Pietro, this is my mama Jessie."

"Nice to meet ya, ma'am," said Pietro, friendly.

"It's nice to meet you too. Come inside and I'll fix ya something ta eat. You look too thin."

"I kinda have ta be, but I am pretty hungry."

* * *

Pietro whipped his face with his napkin.

"Thanks for the food, Jessie. It was delicious."

"Glad ya like it," said Jessie.

"Mama," said Annabell. "Pietro here has been traveling a lot. He's never been to Texas before and has no where ta stay. Can he stay here?"

"I don't see any reason he can't."

"Thanks," said Pietro. "I really appreciate it."

Clay and some other people walked into the kitchen.

"Pietro, you already met my brother. These are my aunts, uncles, and cousins."

He introduced himself to them all.

"Clay, Pietro is going to be rooming with ya for a few days," said Jessie.

"What?" asked Clay, displeased.

"Don't be a baby," said Annabell. "Y'all get along fine."

Clay pouted.

"So," said Pietro. "Will I get to learn how to ride a horse?"


	28. Chapter 28

Just in case you're not sure, Annabell, her brother and mother are not mutants. And neither is her cousin you're about to read about in this story.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Pietro was asleep at 6:00 AM in the morning. He was nice and cosy warm in his bed. Then Clay came, fully dressed, and yanked off the covers.

"Get your butt up!" he ordered.

"Wha?" asked Pietro, groggy.

"I said I get up!"

"It's six in the morning!"

"So? You're waisting the day by sleeping. I was up since four thirty."

"What?"

"Up!"

"Fuck no!"

Pietro went back to bed. Clay scowled. He left the room, then came back with a rooster. He held the bird to Pietro's ear.

The rooster made a very loud noise and Pietro shot up.

"Get dressed," ordered Clay. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

* * *

Pietro finished up his pancakes, now feeling energized.

Anson, Annabell and Clay's cousin, a handsome nineteen year old with dark brown hair and green eyes, slapped Pietro on the back and said,

"You're milking cows with me, Pie-Boy."

"The name's Pietro. And I don't milk cows."

"You do if you wanna stay here," said Clay as he put his plates away.

"It's not hard," said Anson. "Come on. I'll show you how."

* * *

'This is so gross!' thought Pietro.

He was holding the utters of a cow and squirted the milk into a bucket.

"You're doing great," said Anson.

"S'up, Anson."

"Hey, Baxter!"

Pietro turned his head to see a boy with purple hair and red eyes.

"Who's he?" asked Baxter.

"My cousin Annabell's new friend. Pietro, this is my best friend Baxter. He's a mutant."

"What power do you have?" asked Pietro.

"I can talk to animals with my mind."

"Then you should be doing this job." Pietro stood up and moved from the cow.

"I don't mind." Baxter started milking the cow.

"Where's Annabell?" Pietro asked Anson.

"She's collecting eggs in the hen house."


	29. Chapter 29

Annabell was in the hen house, alone, collecting eggs. She looked in of of the hen's nest, but found no eggs.

"Looking for this?"

She turned around and smiled when she saw Pietro holding up an egg.

"Now this job is cleaner then milking cows."

Annabell laughed. "So, aside from cows, you enjoying yourself here?"

"Yeah, but there's something I'd really like to do."

* * *

Annabell took him were the horses were. She lead her horse and another horse out of the barn. Her horse, Sugarcube, was white with brown-ish hair. The other horse was black, with two patches of white, and it's hair was light brown with one silver-ish streak in it.

"This is Whirling Jet," said Annabell. "He's the fastest horse on the ranch."

Pietro petted Whirling Jet. "Ya don't say. That's good since I am the fast man alive."

"Man?" laughed Annabell.

"Fine! Boy. Whatever," he muttered.

Annabell smiled. "Hop on and I'll teach ya how to ride.

Pietro got on Whirling Jet and Annabell got on Sugarcube.

Half an hour later, Pietro was pretty much a pro at horseback riding.

"Wow. Ya really are a fast learner," said Annabell, amazed.

"They don't call me Quicksilver for nothing," Pietro said proudly.

"Hey, wanna race?"

"You wanna race me? Heh. Bring it! But you're gonna lose."

"And GO!"

Annabell was in the lead, but Pietro wasn't too far behind.

"I'm catching up!" called Pietro.

"Really?" called Annabell over her shoulder.

Her horse picked up speed.

"Come on, Whirling Jet," Pietro whispered into the horse's ear. "Show they you're the fastest horse."

Whirling Jet gave a ney sound and ran full speed passed Sugarcube and made it to the end.

"Looks like I win," smirked Pietro.

"I'll get you next time," promised Annabell.

"I look forward for a rematch."


	30. Chapter 30

A Few Days Later

Pietro was riding Whirling Jet around the ranch. He spotted Clay teaching a little boy how to use a lasso.

Clay looped the hole, and then spun it around over his head, then caught the horn of a fake bull he was using to teach how to use a lasso.

'Cool,' thought Pietro.

Then he heard the sound of some animal. And the sound of some wood breaking.

"HORN GOT LOOSE!" somebody screamed.

Pietro saw a big, black bull with huge, sharp horns ran away from the ranch.

He grabbed a lasso and had Whirling Jet run after it.

'Never chased after a bull before,' thought Pietro.

He swung the lasso over his head.

'Have ta time this just right.'

When he got close enough, he through the lasso over one of the horns, and pulled.

Horn roared out, trying to pull away.

"Whoa there!" said Pietro, not letting go.

Some other cowboys came to help.

Once the bull was back in it's pen, everyone clapped for Pietro.

"Show off," muttered Clay.

Annabell gave Pietro a peck on the cheek.

He smiled at her.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came, Pietro," said Annabell.

"So am I," said Pietro. "I'm upset I have to leave tomorrow."

Annabell frowned. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry. But I still places to go and see. I'm still on an adventure."

She walked closer to him. "But I'll miss you. Things won't be as fun without you."

"I promise I'll come back some day."

He placed his hat on her head.

"Take care of Whirling Jet me."

"Ya got it, Sweet Pie."

* * *

"Come back whenever you like," said Jessie.

"Thanks," said Pietro.

"But not when I'm home," said Clay.

"Sure thing."

"Later, partner," said Anson, shaking his hand.

"Later."

Annabell kissed his cheek.

"See ya, handsome."

"See ya."


	31. Chapter 31

In the season four episode called **Ghost of a Chance**, a mutant called Danielle Moonstar is introduced. Only her Empathic Illusion Casting power is introduced, and she can't control it. Because of that, she brings people's greatest fears to life. In the comics, she also has Neural Arrows, Animal Empathy, Death Sense, Resist Death, and Quantum Energy Manipulation.

I know Kitty didn't meet her in Colorado, but this is my story and my rules, so Pietro will meet her in Boulder, Colorado.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

'This place is a ghost town.' That was the first thing Pietro thought when he arrived in Boulder, Colorado. And a ghost town it was. No one seemed to be living there. It was empty and lifeless.

"Hello?" he called out as he walked around. "Is anyone there?"

He continued walking. Then Pietro the sound of someone running, but when he looked, no one was there.

'Okay, this place is freaky. I should just leave now.'

They he heard sniffing. Like someone was crying.

He followed the sound and saw a Native American girl with long, brown hair and dark skin sitting on a porch, hugging her knees.

"Excuse me."

The girl looked up and Pietro looked into her green eyes. She looked so sad and scared.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she said, sadly. "No I'm not."

"What happened to this town?"

"They all left because of me."

"Because of you? Why? What did you do?"

"I brought their greatest fear to life."

"What?"

"Well, it all happened in their heads. And I didn't mean to do it. I can't control my powers, but they all got mad at me anyway. So, they left. It's just me and my grandfather who live here now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Pietro, taking a step closer.

"Don't come near me!" the girl screamed.

Pietro stopped, surprised by the outburst.

"I'll make sure fears come to life too!"

"What's your name? I'm Pietro."

"My name is Danielle. Danielle Moonstar."

"Danielle Moonstar? Wait, I've heard of you. Lance told, who heard from Kitty, all about you."

'I can't leave this girl like this. I have to help her.'

Pietro came closer. Then Danielle held her head in her hands.

"Niahhhhhhhhh!"

Pietro dropped to his knees.

'Wha-what's happening?'

He was surrounded by darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

Pietro was nine years old. He didn't know where he was. It was so dark.

Then he heard a nine year old girl scream his name.

"Pietro! Pietro, help me!"

Pietro saw his twin sister being pulled away by two figures. He couldn't see who or what they were.

"Wanda! I'm coming, Wanda!"

Pietro ran after, but it seemed like no matter how fast he ran, he just couldn't retch his twin.

Wanda just got farther and farther away.

"NO! DON'T GO, WANDA!"

Then Pietro was seventeen again. He felt something slice his back.

He cried out, some blood spat out of his mouth, and landed on his front. He looked up to see Sabretooth licking his finger nails.

Colossus, Pyro, and Gambit showed up and they narrowed their eyes at the fallen teen.

"We've waited for this day a long time, speedy," said Pyro.

"We've hated your guts the moment we met you," said Gambit. "We had to put up with you 'cause Magneto was your dad, but now we can finally be rid of you."

Colossus turned into metal and stepped hard on Pietro's back. He spat out more blood.

The brotherhood showed up.

"G-guys," Pietro said, weakly. "H-help. Help me. Pl-please."

"Why should we do that?" Lance asked, coldly. "You never did anything for us."

"You're a traitor!" yelled Fred.

"You don't deserve to live," said Todd.

Wanda looked down at her twin with pure hatred.

"It's time for you too suffer," she spat with anger.

She hexed him and Pietro landed on the ground with a hard crack.

He opened his eyes and saw Professor Xavier with an unfriendly look on his face.

"You are evil, Pietro, and for that, we must be dealt with."

"X-Men, attack!" ordered Scott.

All the X-Men attacked Pietro.

Everyone, the Brotherhood, the Acolytes, the X-Men, they all attacked Pietro. They beat him, kicked him, blasted him, stabbed him. They tortured him anyway they thought of.

Pietro was on his knees, his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, holding his shoulders tightly as they hit him and yelled at him.

"Stop. Stop it. Please stop! NO! STOP IT! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

He sparked electricity.


	33. Chapter 33

Pietro sparked some kind of electricity. His body was surrounded by some type of energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Danielle was thrown back and landed on her side ten feet away from Pietro.

Pietro got on his hands and started panting.

He looked up and saw Danielle on the ground. He rushed over to see if she was hurt.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," she said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I went over to see if I could get you out of the nightmare, but then you were sparking electricity and I was thrown back by some kind of force field or something."

Pietro thought about what might've happened.

'Electricity. Force field. An electromagnetic force field! But I can't control metal like magneto can.'

Then he remember when Mac tried to kill him by giving him an overdose of MGH drugs.

'Those drugs must have evolved my X-Gene.'

Pietro helped Danielle up.

"Wow. Your illusions are powerful."

"Sorry. I can't control it."

"I know you didn't mean to, but boy, wow. I went though all my fears."

'Every single one of them,' thought Pietro. 'I'm afraid I'll lose Wanda again, that all my friends in the brotherhood and Acolytes will hate me and wish I was dead, and that Professor X and his X-Men will think I'm evil like my father and try to get rid of me.'

"You need help with your powers," said Pietro. "I think you should go to the Xavier Institute."

"Kitty suggested that too. But what if they can't help me and get rid of me?"

"The Professor would do everything he can to help you. He'd never get rid of you."

**Just like he wouldn't get rid of you**, said a voice in his head. **You're a fool if you think he would.**

'Shut up! I know he wouldn't do that! I couldn't help but get scared. Fear makes you think crazy things.'

"You should give it a try. You'll never know if it'll work out if you don't try."

Danielle thought about it. "I'll think about it."

"Alright."

"You should leave. My powers might go out of control again."

Pietro's stomach started to growl.

"Can I get something to eat first?"

"Sure. Follow me to my house."


	34. Chapter 34

At Danielle's House

"My grandfather went out for a walk," said Danielle. "He might not be back for awhile."

"Nice house," said Pietro, looking around.

He spotted a fruit bowl on the table in the kitchen.

Pietro picked up an apple to eat.

But the moment he toughed it, it was charged up, like how Gambit charges his cards.

"Shit!"

Pietro opened a window and throw the apple out.

It blew up and made a big bang noise.

Pietro sighed with relief. Danielle stared.

"Heh. Guess I have some trouble with my powers too."

Danielle giggled. "What would you like to eat?"

* * *

"Maybe we'll see each other again," said Danielle.

"I'm sure we will," said Pietro. "But hopefully, you won't make my nightmares real."

"Hopefully."

Pietro kissed her hand. Danielle blushed.

"My, aren't you a gentleman."

"Later, my native cutie."

* * *

I'm thinking of having Pietro get some new powers along the way on his journey. One of the powers being telepathy. Either telepathy or subconscious telepathy. One of the two.

I read in a few stories where Pietro and Wanda have a telepathic link and in the Earth-616 comics, Wanda just recently developed telepathy. Well, all she can do is read minds or control them, but it's telepathy non the less. At least, I think it was Wanda. It was either her, or Loki in disguise.

Plus, in one story of mine, I gave Pietro the potential of having telepathy.

Here's a scene from my story **Good Girl Meets Bad Boy**.

_That night, the Brotherhood approached the Institutes's gates on foot. The Brotherhood hopped up the porch (literally in Todd's case) and headed for the front door._

_"And now, my fellow hoodlums, I present the unluckiest person at this party." Pietro said before knocking on the door. Evan Daniels opened it._

_"Oh no," he said, his face paling._

_"Wow. Pietro, are you psychic or something?" Fred asked._

_"I... I don't know." Pietro said in a disbelieving voice, not quite understanding how his prediction could be so spot on._

And he'll get other cool abilities too. I haven't decided what they are yet. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to give. And tell me if you want Pietro to have telepathy or not.

Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Oh man! The snow at my house! It reaches all the way up to my hips! And it's still snowing! The news calls it the Blizzard Of 2011 or something. Man oh man! It's crazy! I guess you can say this is my historical blizzard update.

Wildcat: I didn't need help with giving Pietro new powers, but thanks anyway. That was nice of you. I took so long to update because I was thinking of how to introduce Pietro to the Fantastic Four.

I hope this is good.

* * *

Pietro was at a beach in California. He was laying on a blanket, getting a sun tan, or as he liked to call it, get sun kissed.

'Just lay here and get kissed by the sun.'

"Oh Pietroooooooohhhhhhhhh," two girl cooed.

'Dang! I thought I got rid of them,' thought Pietro, annoyed.

Two very attractive but annoying teenage girls stood over the silver haired teen. One girl had yellow hair and green eyes. Her name was Cathy, and she wore a yellow bikini with red dots on it. The other girl had brown hair and orange eyes. Her name was Holly and she wore a hot pink bikini.

Pietro liked they at first, but he came to get to know they and found out that they were clingy and bothersome. And Cathy had this stupid, annoying valley girl voice.

Not as bad as Kitty's, but still pretty annoying.

"We finally found you," said Cathy.

"We've been looking all over for you," said Holly.

"Sorry, ladies," said Pietro, though he wasn't.

A shadow passed over him and he looked up. It looked like some kind of hover car.

'Is that the-? Nah. I'm seeing things.'

"Hey, girls, let's play beach volleyball," Pietro suggested.

"Sure," they said.

Pietro picked up a beach ball and hit it. It went into the ocean.

"Oops. Sorry. Why don't you two go get it, and I'll meet you in the water."

"Okay."

When they went to swim for the ball, Pietro packed his things and ran far away.

* * *

Pietro, now dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a loose black, long sleeved shirt, walked into an ice cream shop.

"Chocolate cone please."

The young man working at the shop gave Pietro an ice cream cone with chocolate ice cream in it.

"Thanks." Pietro paid him, and headed out. All of a sudden, his cone blew up.

'First my apple, now my ice cream.'

Pietro used a napkin to wipe the ice cream off his hand and mouth.

He headed back to the counter, but a man with blond hair and blue eyes cut in front of him.

"Sorry, Junior," the man said. "Celebrities first."

"Johnny, you can't just cut in front of kids like that."

A woman who looked slightly older then the blond was scolding him. She also had blond hair and blue eyes.

A muscular man with no hair, blue eyes, and orange skin entered the ice cream shop.

And he wasn't just orange. He was rocky!

"Can you guys hurry it up with that ice cream?" he asked.

A man with brown hair that was gray at the temples and brown eyes entered.

"Johnny, Sue, what are you two doing? We came to California to visit and check up on my sick half-sister Tara, and you two are fighting. If you can't act like adults, then wait outside and I'll get the ice cream."

"Blame Sue," said the man now known as Johnny. "She was making a big deal about some kid."

Said kid was starring at the four in surprise and delight.

"Oh. My. God." When Pietro speaks slow you know it's a big deal. "You guys are the Fantastic Four!"

* * *

The Fantastic Four are a super-hero team made up of four mutates who were mutated by cosmic radiation after going into space on a mission. The FF were friends before the accident and they banded together to battle evil and explore the universe.

Reed Richards AKA Mister Fantastic is from the comics. He can stretch, but not just that. Most people think he can just bend, stretch, and expand his body in any imaginable way. There's more to it then that. His powers are Hyper-Intelligence, Plasticity, Dense Flesh, Contain Explosions, Redirect Projectiles, Elongation, Grappling, Movement, Shape Changing, Imitation, Canopy, Parachute or Sheath, Gliding, Cushion, Sling Shot, Geometric Shapes, Fist Weapons, Bouncing Ball, Two-Dimensionality, Infiltration, Open Locks, Wind Generation, and Semi-Solid Liquid State. He has a Scientific Genius-Level Intellect and is the most intelligent being on the planet. He's also trained in hypnosis.

Susan "Sue" Storm AKA Invisible Woman is also from the comics. Her powers are Invisibility and Psionic Force Fields. Sue has some modest experience and ability in the field of acting, and has recently taken up teaching. She is a capable unarmed combatant. She is renowned for her changing hairstyles (once said to match the Wasp's changing costumes).

Jonathan "Johnny" Storm AKA Human Torch is from the comics. His powers are Pyrokinesis, also called Fire Manipulation, Fire/Plasma Form, Nova Flame, Flight, Thermokinesis, and Immunity to Fire & Heat. An expert mechanic since his teens, Johnny was able to totally overhaul a car's transmission by the age of 15. His design and mechanical acumen went into the creation of the Fantasticar Model-2. Johnny also has experience as a professional race car driver.

Benjamin "Ben" Grimm AKA Thing is also from the comics. His powers are Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Sensory Adaptation. He has Rock-Like Skin. Ben is an exceptionally skilled and experienced pilot, proficient with many varieties of both conventional and exotic aircraft and has also trained as an astronaut and was piloting Reed Richard's spacecraft during the team's fateful bombardment with cosmic rays.

Please leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew I saw the Fantastic Car flying over me before!" Pietro hollered, happily. "I never thought I'd meet the Fantastic Four!"

"Looks like we ran into yet another loyal fan," said Johnny, grinning.

"Unfortunately, Johnny, there's no time for you to brag about yourself in front of him," said Reed. "I have to see my sister."

"Can't you go without me? Tara doesn't even like me."

"Now why would she hate you?" asked Ben. "Oh wait! Maybe it has something to do with the last time you saw her."

"Ben, don't go there," warned Johnny.

"What happened?" Pietro asked Sue.

"Nothing!" cut in Johnny. "Come on, Reed. I promise I'll catch up with you guys later. And she'll feel much better if I'm not around."

'So will I,' thought Ben.

Reed sighed. "Alright. Fine. I don't have time to argue. Sue, Ben, take your ice cream, and let's go."

Three of the four headed out the door. Sue was the last, but before she left, she turned to her little brother and said,

"Please try not to do something reckless and dangerous."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," replied Johnny.

Sue sighed and left the shop.

"Wow," said Pietro. "That was Reed Richards. He's my favorite scientist. I hope to be as smart as him someday." He turned to Johnny. "And you're Johnny Storm. The Human Torch. You're my favorite FF member."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny's ego was boosting.

"Yeah. 'Cause you and I are a lot alike. You think highly of yourself. You never back away from danger or a challenge. And you're so freaken awesome!"

"Well, it's not nice tro brag, but yeah you're right. I am awesome, aren't I."

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. I'm an explorer like you and the rest of the Fantastic Four. But I bet your adventures are better then mine. I'd like you hear them."

"Pietro, they're worth hearing."

* * *

"And that's how I defeated Mole Man!" finished Johnny.

The two were looking at cars. Johnny was telling Pietro all of the adventures the Fantastic Four had and how they defeated all the villains they faced.

"That, is so awe-some!" exclaimed Pietro. "I never did anything like that!"

"So, what adventures did you have?"

"Well, I left home because I wanted to see the world. Everywhere I went, something new happened."

He told Johnny everything that happened up till he met him at the ice cream shop.

"So your powers evolved?" asked Johnny.

Pietro nodded. "My old powers evolved and I might be getting some new powers."

"Like what?"

"Like charge things up and use them as bombs. And make electromagnetic force fields. Hmmmmm."

Pietro hand his hands face palm up. The cars floated five inches off the ground.

"Now that, is cool," said Johnny.

Pietro put the cars down. "Yeah. I guess the reason I can make electromagnetic force fields is because I gained my father's ability to control metal."

'What a hottie.'

Pietro looked over his shoulder and saw an attractive blond.

"You're right, Johnny. She's smokin' hot!"

"Huh?" asked Johnny.

"I agreed with you. You said she was hot."

"No I didn't. I was thinking that, but I didn't say it out loud."

"You didn't? But then how did I-?" Pietro's eyes went wide. "Holy."

"Can you read minds or something?"

"I think so."

'I never thought I'd become Telepathic,' thought Pietro.

"Maybe you should talk to Reed about your new powers," suggested Johnny.

"I think so too."

A car blow up.

"I swear that wasn't me!" shouted Pietro.

"I know it wasn't," said Johnny, narrowing his eyes.

He was narrowing his eyes at a robot.

"What is that?" asked Pietro.

"A Doombot."


	37. Chapter 37

Wildcat: Not his life story. Just what happened to him in all the places his visited. Thanks so much for your help for this chapter! You rock!

Enjoy!

* * *

Pietro starred at the thing called a Doombot.

"What's a Doombot?"

"They're robots created by Doctor Doom," answered Johnny.

Suddenly, a whole platoon of Doombots show up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Pietro.

"Here." Johnny tosses his keys to the Fantasticar to Pietro. "Those keys are to my pod."

"Oh right. The Fantasticar can split into four separate cars. Which is cool, by the way."

"I know, right? Anyway, go find the rest of the FF with your telepathy. I'll hold off the Doombots."

Pietro nodded and jumped into the Fantasticar and flew off.

"Do you really think you can defeat my Doombots and I on your own, Storm?"

Johnny looked up and saw Doctor Doom floating above him in his usual armor. His silver like colored armor with that green cloak and infamous mask.

"I don't think, Doom. I know."

"You're right. You don't think. You never did. And you know nothing. This is the end of you."

* * *

'This. Is. So. Fucking. AWESOME!' thought Pietro.

He was flying around the city in Johnny's pod of the Fantasticar, looking for the Fantastic Four.

'I have to try and find them with my mind using telepathy. This is going to be a challenge. I read Johnny's mind by pure accident. But that's fine. I like challenges.'

He rested his hands on his temples.

_Hello? Dr. Richards? This is Pietro Maximoff. We met at the ice cream shop today about a few hours ago. Doctor Doom attacked us and Johnny is fighting him and his Doombots. We need yours and Sue and Ben's help. Can you hear me? Mister Fantastic?_

He got nothing. Pietro tried again.

'Wait. What's-? Intriguing. I didn't know that about Unstable Molecules. Reed really is the smartest man in the world. Okay, focus now, Pietro. You need to get the FF to help Johnny.'

He went back to trying to get Reed's attention.

_Intriguing. The nafield expands with the introduction of the artificial dark matter. Wow, Sue looks even more beautiful today. Ah! NO! Focus, Reed, Focus. Don't think about Sue. Think about science._

'He so wants Sue bad,' thought Pietro, smirking.

_Dr. Richards, can you hear me?_

_Wha-! Who said that?_

_It's me. Pietro._

_I don't know any Pietro._

_We met briefly at the ice cream shop._

_Oh yeah. You're the boy Johnny cut in front of._

_And speaking of Johnny, he's being attacked by Doom and his robots and sent me to find you and the others._

_What? Doom? Where is he?_

_Where are you and I'll take you to him._

_Is that you flying over us?_

Pietro out the window and saw Reed, Sue, and Ben. He landed the Fantasticar down near them.

"Hi," said Pietro, waving.

"How was I able to hear your voice in my head?" Reed asked.

"Recently, very recently, I discovered I have telepathic abilities."

"Amazing."

"Oh, how's your sister?"

"She's doing better."

"That's good. You were doing something about artificial dark matter before I showed up?"

"Yes. You see-"

"Where's Johnny?" interrupted Sue.

"Oh yeah," said Pietro. "Follow me."

* * *

Victor Von Doom AKA Doctor Doom is from the comics. He's the Fantastic Four's main, most evil, most dangerous villain. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a mask because he has facial scars. His power is Gypsy Sorcery. His potential in the mystic arts comes from the Roma heritage of his mother. He learned these abilities from his time with a secret order of monks in Tibet. He can use his magic to do the following: Mystical Blasts, Mystical Force-Fields, Invoke Entities, Spell Casting, Summoning, Teleportation, Dimensonal Travel, Mystical Ensnaring, Mystical Portals, and Mind Transference.

However, he considers his scientific abilities to be more important and has devices that do many of the same things. Doom's armor also provides him with a vast array of powers. The armor itself is made of a mystical metal alloy that was crafted by the Tibetan monks. It can unleash energy blasts, missiles, lasers, as well as others forms of weaponry. The armor gives him Enhanced Strength, Durability, Flight, Video Communicator, Electric Shock, Jet-packs, Concussive Blasts, Force-Field, Infrared Vision, Recycling System, Sensor Systems, and Solar Energy Absorption.

Doom is the ruler of Latveria and has his own holiday - Doom's Day, which was an enormous celebration. One of Doctor Doom's traits that made him stand out was his tendency to refer to himself in the third person. He has a Genius-level Intellect. He's both an Artist and a Pianist. He has Highly Influential Connections and Diplomatic Immunity.

Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Johnny, now in uniform because when he "flamed on", his clothes burned off as usual, was out of breath.

"How are you able to make all those damn Doombots?"

"Give up, pest?" mocked Doom.

"Not a chance!" shouted Johnny.

He melted three more Doombots, but one was able to hit him, knocking him down.

'Hurry up, guys!'

Yards away, a woman with short, black hair and blue eyes was talking into a microphone while a man holding a camera was filming her.

"This is Trish Tilby reporting in the streets of Sacramento, California where the Human Torch is fighting Doctor Doom. The Human Torch had the advantage in the beginning, but now it appears Doom has turned the tables. Is this the end of Johnny Storm?"

Johnny was on one knee, his head down. A Doombot was getting ready to blast him.

"Johnny, I found them!"

Pietro and the Fantastic Four finally arrived. The FF were in uniform. Pietro wasn't because he didn't bring one with him on his adventure and didn't have any supplies to make one. And the FF didn't have a spare for him. They get back to Johnny and found him about to get blasted by a Doombot. Sue destroys it and says, "Johnny, can't you go a day without blowing something up?"

Johnny says "Yes" and a line of doombots explode. "But today isn't that day."

Sue shakes her head.

"Hey, ugly!" Pietro cupped his hands and shouted to Doom. "I'm gonna rip off that stupid mask and put it on my bedroom wall, so every morning when I wake up, I'll see it and remember the day I kicked your sorry butt!"

"You dare speak that way to Doom?" demanded Doom, peeved.

"Yeah I dare!"

"The rest of the Fantastic Four has come to the scene," said Trish. "And with them a boy who looks to be younger then the Human Torch. A new member perhaps? Can he help in the fight against Doctor Doom?"

The battle begins. The FF fight the Doombots with Pietro fighting as well.

Pietro raised his hands and took control off two Doombots. He made them smash into each other. He them used his new magnetic powers to blow us the Doombot attacking Reed.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

Eight Doombots had surrounded Johnny.

"Flame on!"

He burst into flames and melted them.

Ben cracks his knuckles.

"It's Clobberin' Time!"

He clobbered twelve bots.

Sue used a force field to make a shock-wave and destroyed the doombot that attacked her.

Reed streched his body and wrapped around a Doombot, and squezzed it until it blew up.

Eventually, Doom staggers back, apparently defeated, but he pulls out a trigger. He claims, "You may think you have defeated me, but I am not done.

You see, the point of my attacking was to destroy you nuisances. But the reason I didn't destroy you outright was to gather data for new Doombots that will surely give me world domination. I have surrounded the city with explosives that will kill every last person here. Including you. Unlike you, I have protective armor. Too bad for you. At last, I am going to kill you. Goodbye, Fantastic Fools."

"Stop him!" shouted Reed.

Everybody attacks Doom, while Doom is about to pull the trigger.

'I can't let this mad man kill the FF and all the innocent people who live here!' thought Pietro as he ran towards Doom.

He was the only one fast enough to reach Doom. He reaches him, but then he trips, knocking the trigger out of Doom's hands. The trigger fell, and Pietro's hands pressed against Doom, accidentally charging his 'Protective' armor.

"Oops," said Pietro.

Doom runs off, flailing wildly, screaming like a banshee.

"What did Pietro do?" asked Johnny.

"He vibrate his molecular structure at high speed and was able to accelerate the potential energy stored in Doom's armor and convert it to kinetic energy, thus "charging" it," explained Reed. "Victor, your armor is going to self destruct. You may want to take it off quickly."

"Or not," said Johnny.

The armor exploded before Doom had the chance to take it off. When the smoke cleared, Doom was face down in a shallow, but wide crater.

He groaned, but eventually got up. He turned his head in Pietro's direction and glared.

"You have made yourself a powerful and deadly enemy today, child. We shall meet again."

Doom then teleports out of there, still at large, and still possessed the FF's fighting data. But not Pietro's.

"But. . . I don't want a powerful and deadly enemy."

"You'll get use to it," said Johnny, his hand on his new friend's shoulder.

Pietro smiled, then looked down. The trigger lies on the ground.

Reed picks it up. "It's funny how something so small could've caused so much death and destruction."

"The Fantastic Four have saved the day once again," reported Trish. "But this time it was because of a mysterious young man with white hair. Who was that mysterious boy? And what will he do next?"

* * *

Reed shook Pietro's hand.

"Thanks for your help, Pietro. We couldn't've done it without you."

"I'm sure you could've. I just happened to be here. Your welcome anyway though."

"Dude, you should totally join us!" said Johnny. "We could use a guy like you on the team!"

"I'd be honored, but I left home because I wanted to explore the world. And I'm already on a team. I promised them I'd come home after my journey."

"I understand," said Reed. "But if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask us."

"And don't you hesitate to ask me to help you guys if you need it. I'd love to team up with you four and kick Doom's ass again!"

"That might be soon," said Johnny. "He has all our data and can use to make stronger Doombots."

"He has your, but I don't think he has mine," said Pietro. "Either way, it doesn't matter. You guys can beat him no matter what."

"That's true."

"I'm glad I got to meet you four and that I got to fight along side you. You guy were awesome!"

"You weren't so bad yourself, kid," said Ben.

"Oh man! Remember when you charged his armor?" laughed Johnny. "And then he was running around, screaming him head off! That was hilarious! He was all "Ahhhhhhh!" and stuff! Now _that _was awesome!"

"Yeah!" agreed Pietro, laughing.

"Thanks again," said Sue.

"No problem."

"Good luck on your journey," said Reed.

"Thanks, Reed."

"Later, Tro," said Johnny.

"Later," said Pietro.

They clapped hands and squeezed.

"You're pretty cool for a kid."

"Back at ya, Torch."

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Reed.

He pulled a blue-silver bracelet out of his pocket and handed it to Pietro.

"That should help you control your new powers."

"Thank you. I needed something to control them better."

The Fantastic Four got into the Fantasticar. It floated up.

"Bye!" called Pietro.

"Bye!" they said.

Pietro waved as the Fantasticar flew away.

* * *

Patricia "Trish" Tilby is from the comics. She has no powers. She's a highly intelligent and skilled journalist. Trish fell in love with Beast and eventually, the two began a tumultuous relationship. She dumped him when he underwent a Secondary Mutation and took on a more feline appearance, fearing ridicule and damage to her reputation. Trish is a normal human television reporter, breaking many important mutant related stories in the media.

Please leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

That last chapter was probably the longest chapter I've ever written so far. If you're wondering what the point of this chapter is, it's just Pietro taking a brake from the craziness and chilling with some normal kids. The kids he'll meet in this chapter are OCs of mine by the way.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pietro was asleep on a train. His head resting on someone's shoulder.

"Hey!"

The silver haired mutant stirred and groggily woke up.

"Wha?"

"You were drooling on me!"

"I was? Oh sorry. I'm really tired."

"I can see that. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Pietro rubbed his eyes and when he could see right, he got a good look at the person next to him. It was a girl with orange hair and red eyes.

"It's not that I haven't gotten any sleep. It's just that I'm tired after the fight I got into with some a-hole."

'An evil mutant called Emplate,' thought Pietro.

"Why did you fight him?"

'He was trying to destroy a city.' "The dumbass thought I was trying to steal his girlfriend."

"Some guys are just so stupid and paranoid."

"Got that right. I know a few paranoid idiots."

'Summers,' he thought with a smirk.

"I'm Pietro by the way. Who are you?" Pietro asked.

"My name is Emily. I'm going to visit my grandparents. Where are you going?"

"Anywhere really."

"Dang!"

A boy with blue hair and orange eyes cursed as his cell phone went dead. He sat across from Pietro.

"Do any of you have a charger?" he asked as he took out the ear buds. "My phone when dead. And it was in the middle of my favorite song."

"Sure," said Pietro, handing him the charger. "I'm Pietro."

"I'm Jim."

The three of them talked for an hour and a half. Pietro told him about they places he traveled to. But didn't tell them he was mutant or that he fought along side Spidey or the FF. He didn't know them that well and they probably wouldn't meet again.

"My grandpa used to be a race car driver," said Emily.

"Really?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah. And when ever I visit, he always takes me to the race track."

"That sounds so cool!"

"I have a friend who hopes to be a race car driver," said Jim.

"I don't blame him. Race cars are awesome!"

The train stopped.

"This is my stop," said Emily.

"Okay," said Pietro. "Bye. And sorry again about drooling on you."

"It's okay."

Emily got off the train and Jim handed Pietro his cell phone charger.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Jim went back to listening to music and Pietro went back to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Pietro was reading a magazine on a plane. He was in first class.

"What would you like for desert?" a woman who worked on the plane asked.

"How's your marble cake?" Pietro asked.

"Everyone who's tried it loved it."

"Then I'll have that."

The woman left and Pietro went back to reading his magazine.

'I wonder how Wanda and the guys are.'

* * *

School

"The Fantastic Four? No way!" said Lance.

The Brotherhood was at lunch, sitting at their usual table outside.

"I have pictures to prove it," said Wanda.

"Whoa!" said Todd. "First Spiderman, then Hulk, now the Fantastic Four. Who's next? Daredevil? Iron Man? Captain America?"

"Sounds like Pietro's having an awesome time," said Fred.

"Yeah he is," said Lance. "I just can't believe he not only met the Fantastic Four, but he fought with them."

"Like, who fight with the Fantastic Four?"

Kitty had made her way to the Brotherhood table.

Wanda, Todd, and Fred groaned. They never did like Kitty. Lance, however, smiled and welcomed her.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hi, Lance. Who, like, fight with the Fantastic Four."

"If yo gotta know," began Todd. "Tro did. He helped the FF kick Doc Doom's butt!"

"Like, no way! Pietro?"

"Yeah, yo. Tro defeated Doom!"

"Like, guys!" Kitty called over the the X-Men's usual table. "Pietro, like, teamed up with the Fantastic Four and defeated Doom!"

"What?" said Scott, skeptical. He and the X-Men came over. "That's a lie! Why would Maximoff team up with the Fantastic Four? I bet he teamed up with Doom and the Brotherhood twisted everything around."

"Get bent, Summer!" sneered Lance. "We're not lying!"

"Prove it!"

Wanda handed the X-Men the pictures Pietro had sent. They were pics of him and the FF. Mostly of him and Johnny, but Reed, Sue, and Ben were in some of them.

"That's not all," said Wanda.

She handed them the other pictures and things Pietro sent.

"Is that Bruce Banner?" asked Jean. "The Hulk?"

"That's Spidey!" exclaimed Kurt, pointing at one of the pictures.

"And how do we know these are real?" questioned Scott.

"Hey everyone!" a male student shouted. "Check this out!"

Everyone went over to see. They saw on his laptop the footage of Pietro charging Doom's armor and him screaming until it blew up.

"I didn't know he could do that," said Rogue.

_"You have made yourself a powerful and deadly enemy today, child," said Doom. "We shall meet again."_

_But. . . I don't want a powerful and deadly enemy," said Pietro. _

_"You'll get use to it," said Johnny._

"Dammit!" cursed Evan. "He always gets what he wants! He gets the best grades, all the girls, now he's friends with the Fantastic Four!"

Lance smirked. Scott scowled.

"Okay. He knows a few super heroes. Big deal!"

"Do you know any heroes personally?"

". . ."

"That's what I thought."

"Let's go."

Scott and the X-Men went to their table.

"Hey," said Todd. "Ya think Tro can get Spiderman to come to my birthday?"


	41. Chapter 41

Alex Summers is Scott's little brother. He appears in the episodes **The Cauldron,** both part 1 and 2, **Adrift, **and **Ascension, **both part one and two. He can absorb cosmic energy and convert it into energy beams. He's more laid back then his older brother, but when he meets Pietro, he'll prove to be just as bad as Scott is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pietro, skin nice and tanned, laid on his back on a light blue beach towel.

'It's nice to relax on a nice, warm beach after freezing my ass of in Alaska.'

He was now in one of the Hawaiian islands.

A Frisbee hit him in the stomach, causing him to quickly sit up.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

A girl with black hair and blue eyes ran over. Her skin was very tan.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It somehow got away from me."

'Hawaiian hottie!'

"That's alright," said Pietro, smiling. "Accidents happen. I'm Pietro. I'm new around here.'

"I'm Alaula. I live around here. You wanna came hang with me and my friends?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

A blond, long haired surfer walked out of the ocean waters and onto the beach.

"That was narly!" he spoke with a surfer accent and vernacular.

"Hey, Alex," said a dude with dark skin and brown hair pulled into a small ponytail. "Did you see the new guy?"

"New guy?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said a guy with hair blonder then Alex's. "This dude is so pale! Well, he was, but now he has a tan, but his hair is still white. White as snow! And he's a total ladies man, dude! Look!"

He pointed to were Pietro was now. Feet away from them, he was with Alaula and a few other girls.

Alex got a good look at him and when he recognized him from Asteroid M, he scowled.

"I know that guy. He's the son of Satin himself."

"Huh?"

"Excuse me, guys. I'll be right back."

* * *

"You sure get side tracked," said Alaula, dragging the speed demon away.

"Hey, they came to me," said Pietro. "It would've been rude to ignore them."

"You are a total playboy." Alaula shook her head, smiling.

"What can I say," smirked Pietro.

"YOU!"

Pietro spun around and looked at the angry face of Alex Summers.

"Hey, I know you! You're Alex Sum-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alex had blasted Pietro and the silver speed demon smashed against a coconut tree.

"What the hell!" yelled Alaula.

"I don't know why you came," said Alex. "And I don't care! But I'm not going down without a fight! So come on!"


	42. Chapter 42

Pietro held up his hands, backing away from Alex.

"I don't want to fight!"

"I'm not falling for that!" yelled Alex.

"I'm serious! I don't want to fight you!"

Alex shot a plasma blast. Pietro closed his eyes, turned his head, and held out his hands.

When nothing happened, he looked to see the plasma ball froze a couple inches away from his hands.

Pietro, Alex, and Alaula were shocked by that.

"Y-you. . . You guys a-are m-mutants?" Alaula stuttered.

Alex's friends and everyone else on the beach gathered around to watch the fight.

"Nice trick," spoke Alex, unimpressed. "You didn't do that last time."

Pietro waved his hand and the ball vanished.

"I'm having some power problems," he said. "I don't have very good control over them at the moment. Please, leave me be. I don't to accidentally hurt or kill you."

"Right. A lackey of Magneto's doesn't want to fight to destroy. Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I'm not with Magneto anymore! I swear it!"

"Lair!"

Alex tried to hit him again. Pietro dodged the three balls aimed in his direction. Then he was gone.

"What! Where did you go?" demanded Alex.

"I didn't go anywhere. I'm still here."

"Then why the hell can't I see you?"

"Oh my god. I can turn invisible? Now that is so fucking cool!"

Pietro became visible again. The second he did, Alex was able to hit him.

The speed demon smashed against a coconut tree. He got up and spat out some blood.

"Stop it!" screamed Alaula. "He never did anything to you!"

"You don't know who he is!" argued Alex. "Or what he's done!"

"Neither do you," whispered Pietro. "'Cause if you did, you wouldn't attack me because you'd know I've done nothing but good these past few months. Or week. I haven't been paying attention or counting the days. I wonder how long I've been gone from home."

He hadn't noticed that Alex ran over and was going to punch him till the last second. He maneged to dodge it and block all of Alex's other punches and kicks. When Alex brought up his knee, Pietro blocked it with his own. He then bent the surfer's arm behind his head and flipped him on his back.

"The new guy is kicking Alex's butt," one of Alex's friends said to the other.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked Pietro. "This is your last chance before I use my telepathy to brainwash you into acting like a chicken, or make you think you're a six year old girl. I'd braid your hair, slap a pink dress on you, and send a picture to Scott."

Alex plasma blasted him in the face. Pietro back away, his hands on his face. Alex got up and looked at him.

Pietro moved his hands and revealed a bloody nose. What was strange was the blood looked dry and it looked like he had stopped bleeding. He rubbed the dry blood and the dark red crusts peeled off. He was perfectly fine.

'Healing factor,' thought Pietro. 'Nice.'

"It's over!" shouted Alex.

He ran over holding a plasma ball.

Pietro eyes narrowed. "I couldn't agree more."

An energy ball was in his hand. Once Alex was close enough, Pietro throw the ball at his stomach.

Alex went flying high into the sky and landed in the ocean.


	43. Chapter 43

Pietro's eyes went wide.

"SHIT! Shit, shit, shit! Fuck! I really fucked up! Dammit! God fucking dammit! Shit!"

'I know I shouldn't have taken of the bracelet Reed gave me! Why did I even take it off? It's water proof and nothing can break or ruin it.'

"You have to do something!" screamed Alaula.

"He's done enough!" yelled one of Alex's friends. "He killed Alex!"

"No!" shouted Pietro. "He's not dead! I just know it! I'll save him!"

He grabbed a surfboard and paddled out into the ocean.

"I hope the mutant freak dies," muttered a guy.

"That's not nice!" argued a girl. "Alex attacked him! It wasn't him fault!"

"You just taking the new guy's side because you think he's super cute," said her friend. "And I don't care if he's the cutest guy on the planet. All mutants should die."

"Even Alex, who we've known for years?" asked a tanned dude.

Pietro kept paddling out 'till he stopped at the spot he believed Alex landed.

'It's weird,' thought Pietro. 'I can sense him. He getting weaker. I need to hurry.'

He dived into the water. The speed demon swam deeper and deeper into the waters. It was getting darker and harder to see.

At last, he was able to see the shaggy, blond hair of Alex. He was out cold. His eyes closed, and he was loosing air fast.

Pietro grabbed him and quickly swam up to the surface.

He placed Alex on the board as his coughed and tried to get his breathing right.

"You alright?" asked Pietro, still in the water.

"(Cough!) Y-yeah. I'm (cough, cough) fine." Alex sat up on the board. "You saved me?"

"Yeah. You're a dick like your brother, but I wouldn't let you die just because of it."

A large shadow fell over them.

"Oh god," whispered Pietro.

It was a huge wave!

"Give me your hand!" shouted Alex.

He pulled the speed demon on the board.

The people on the beach were watching what was happening.

"They're gonna die," said one dude.

"Shut up! No they won't!" argued a girl.

"That wave's huge! It'll drown them."

"Hang on!" yelled Alex.

The wave fell on the two mutants. Another as forming.

"Look!" someone cried, pointing.

Both Pietro and Alex were on the surfboard. Alex in the front with Pietro behind him, holding on to his shoulders.

"You alright back there?" asked Alex.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Pietro. "This is so awesome!"

Alex smiled. "It gets better."

He started showing off his skills.

Some of the teens at the beach were cheering them on.

"Woooo! Go Alex and new guy! Yeah!"

The two made it to the beach safely. Alaula ran up to Pietro and gave him a hug.

The mutant haters left, disappointed they didn't die. Alex's friends the the rest stayed and have them high fives, slaps on the back, etc.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen," said Alaula.

"It was nothing," said Pietro, smiling. "Anyone would've saved someone drowning."

"Not anyone. Especially if the person drowning attacked you."

"That was so awesome!" said some guy. "A lots of people thought you two were goners!"

"Well, we showed them! Huh, Alex?" Pietro held his hand up to high five.

Alex starred at him.

"What? Ya gonna leave me hanging?"

"Okay, first you save me, now you want to high five? Why aren't you mad?"

Pietro shrugged. "I don't like to get angry and hold grudges. What? You want me to be pissed and yell at you? YOU SUCK! YOU DICK! GO TO HELL! I SHOULD'VE LET YOU DIE! How's that?"

Alex starred at him as if he was crazy. Pietro laughed.

"I don't need to read your mind to know you think I'm nuts. Maybe I am, but I was just giving you what you wanted."

"I didn't want to be get yelled at. I just didn't understand."

Pietro sighed. He put his hand on the surfer's shoulder and said, "Forget it. I'm not mad. I forgive you. Hey, if I were you, I'd probably do the same thing. Probably."

"I'm sorry I attacked you."

"Just forget it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a place to stay."

"You can stay at my place," offered Alaula.

"Thanks, but I don't want to put you and your family at risk. With everyone around here knowing I'm a mutant and all."

"Stay with me and my adoptive family," said Alex. "They won't mind. They love me even though I'm a mutant. They'll glading take you in."

"I don't-"

"It's the least I can do. I owe you one for saving my life. And my mom's making apple pie for desert tonight. Everyone loves her pies."

Pietro thought a bout it. Alex wouldn't be in too much danger. And he did like pie.

"Alright."


	44. Chapter 44

Wildcat: Yeah, I had writer's block and I'm okay by the way. You don't have to worry. I would never forget or not finish a story I started. I'm going to write chapters for this until it's done.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Pietro finished his piece of apple pie and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you for the food and pie, Mrs. Masters," he said, politely. "It was delicious."

"Why thank you, Pietro," said Mrs. Masters. "You're too kind."

"Better to be too kind then not kind at all," said Pietro with a grin.

Mrs. Masters smiled.

"Come to my room, Tro," said Alex.

Pietro followed Alex to his room. It was messy. Clothes were carelessly thrown all over the floor, bed, and dressers. The speedster spotted a desk with a computer on it. There was a surfboard against on of the walls. And there were posters of hot pop stars on the walls.

"Oh Lady Gaga, I love her," said Pietro, looking at the poster.

"Yeah, she's one of my favs too," said Alex.

Pietro sat on the bed. He laid down and rested his head on the pillow.

Alex sat in the chair by his computer.

"So, exactly what powers do you have?" he asked.

"Oh lots," answered the speed demon. "I have super speed and super strength. The healing factor, telepathy, charge things so they blow up, freeze stuff, invisibility, make energy balls, control electromagnetic fields, and that's it. For now."

"For now?"

"I might get new powers. I was forced to shallow pills that increase the growth of the X-Gene and my gene went crazy and now I'm getting all these new powers. Reed Richards gave me this bracelet to control my new powers."

"Who's Reed Richards?"

"Mr. Fantastic."

"No way! You met the FF!"

"And other heroes too."

"Tell me!"

Pietro told Alex everything that happened to him.

"Dude, that is so awesome!"

"I know, right?"

Alex started rubbing his hands.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothin'," said Alex. "My hands always hurt. Ever since I got my powers."

"Yeah. Your powers are just like Scott's. Only difference is his beams come from his eyes while yours come from your hands. Hey, I know you can absorb cosmic energy and convert it into energy beams, but I didn't know you can make them into balls like I did with my energy balls."

"I can't. At least, not until today."

"Looks like your powers evolved."

"Yeah. And my hands hurt even more."

"I can help with that."

"How?"

"Well, I've been told I have a special touch. I could rub your hands for you. And I can teach you Tai Chi."

"Tai Chi?"

"Yeah. It's an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both it's defense training and it's health benefits. It helps relieve the physical effects of stress on the body and mind. Tai Chi will help your hands, and with will help you master your powers better since Tai Chi is about energy and your powers have to do with energy."

"Sounds cool. Okay."

"Great! Let's get started. Here are the basics."


	45. Chapter 45

Two Days Later

Pietro and Alex were at the beach, practicing Tai Chi. Alaula and her two best friends, Lillian and Haku, were watching. Lillian had moved to Hawaii from Minnesota when she was eight. She had pink hair and blue eyes. Haku lived in Hawaii his whole life. He had brown hair, black eyes, and his skin was dark-ish like other Hawaiians.

"You're getting better," Pietro said to Alex.

"That looks like fun," said Alaula.

"Can we try?" asked Lillian.

"Sure," said Pietro. "Come here and I'll teach you."

Four hours later, they had mastered most of the Tai Chi Pietro taught them.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Alaula.

"Dude, that was awesome!" declared Haku.

"I was able to feel the energy ball in my hands," said Lillian.

"My joints feel much better," said Alex.

"Glad I was able to help and you all enjoyed it," said Pietro.

"Hey, let's go to the movies. My treat."

"Sounds cool to me," said Haku.

"Okay," said Alaula and Lillian.

* * *

"So, how long are you staying?" asked Alex. He was laying on his bed.

Pietro shrugged his shoulders. He was sitting in a chair, playing Alex's gameboy.

"Dunno. Maybe a few more days."

"Where will you go?"

"Not sure yet."

There was silence for awhile until Alex spoke.

"Can I go with you?"

Pietro looked up.

"What?"

"Can I come with you? I'd be an adventure!"

"You can't come with. I make enemies on this journey. What if you're attacked? I don't want one-eye to bitch at me if you die."

"I won't get hurt. I promise. Please."

Pietro sighed. "Let me think about it."

* * *

Alaula, Lillian, and Haku are OCs of mine. They're all normal. They have no powers.

So Alex might join Pietro on his adventure.

Please review.


	46. Chapter 46

Alex was talking to his older brother Scott on the computer.

"Hey, bro, you know Pietro, the white haired mutant," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Scott.

"He's here."

Right after he said "here", Pietro spoke, but Scott didn't see him.

"Your mom says to pack extra underwear!"

"Yeah, thanks for yelling that out loud, Pe," said Alex, sourly.

"Sure thing, Al."

"MAXIMOFF!" yelled Scott. "PIETRO MAXIMOFF IS THERE!"

"Easy, bro."

"Easy? You have a criminal in your house!"

"He's not a criminal."

"Yes he is! I've know him for about a year! He's evil! He may have fooled heroes like the Fantastic Four, but he won't fool me! I can't believe he got you to believe he's good! And now you're friends and have your own nicknames for each other!"

"Yep!" grinned Alex.

Scott glared, though it was hard to tell with the sunglasses.

"Alex, he's bad news."

"No he's not. I know he's not."

"How do you know that?"

"He saved my life."

The leader of the X-Men froze in shock. ". . . What?" he forced out.

"Yeah, Scott. He saved me. I would've drowned if it wasn't for him."

Alex left out the fact that he attacked the speedy mutant and said mutant was the one who hurled him into the ocean.

Scott was dumbfounded by the news.

". . . . . . . . Oh," was all he could say, lamely.

"He's a cool guy, Scott. And he can help me control my powers better, until his jerk dad who tried to use us. And he's been on all these adventures. He met this guy called Marvelman and fought the Hulk. The Hulk, bro! And he teamed up with Spiderman and Night Surfer! He said I could go with him on his journey."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're going with him? That's too dangerous! Sure he made friends on his vacation, but I bet he made some enemies too! What if you're attacked? How do you know someone like Doom won't try and get revenge and you'll get caught in the cross fires? You could get hurt!"

"Thank you!" shouted Pietro.

"Quiet, Tro," said Alex. "And don't worry yourself, bro. I can handle it."

Scott sighed and rubbed his temples. He then spoke again.

"So he really saved you."

"Yeah."

". . . Can I. . . talk to him?"

Alex smiled. "Hang on a sec."

He walked away and Scott only saw his room, but heard his brother and speedster arguing for about two minutes until he finally sat in front of the computer and looked at the X-Men leader with a bored look.

"Yeah?" asked Pietro.

"You saved my little brother?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"What? You wanted me to let him drown?" smirked Pietro.

"NO!" shouted Scott. "I'm just surprised, that's all. The Brotherhood and X-Men hate each other. I thought you wouldn't save him because of that."

"I'm not that cruel. I wouldn't let him suffer just because I think you're a dick."

"If you don't want him to suffer, then why did you invite him to go with you?"

"I didn't. He kept begging me to the point where I screamed at him to shut his fucking mouth if he wanted to come along."

"Just so you know, if he gets hurt in anyway-"

"No need to threaten me, Scotty. I won't let him get hurt. You have my word as a man. And yes, as a man! Don't say other wise!"

Scott nodded. For some reason, he believed Pietro wouldn't let Alex get hurt.

"Okay. Thanks. And, be safe. . . Both of you."

Pietro half smiled, half smirked. "Sure."


	47. Chapter 47

Pietro and Alex had reached Alberta, Canada and had gotten a ride from a trucker.

It was cold and snowy in Canada. It wasn't much of a problem for Pietro 'cause he usually always wore shoes, pants, and long sleeved shirts. Alex, however, always wore sandals, shorts, and short sleeved shirts. Now he wore long pants and a long sleeved shirt. Both he and Pietro had on coats.

The two had been in the truck for hours until finally, the trucker stopped.

"This is your stop," he announced.

The young mutants stepped out of the truck. Pietro looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked. "I thought you were going to take us as far as Laflin City."

"This is Laflin City," said the trucker.

The trucker got back into his truck and drove off. Pietro and Alex stood were they were.

Alex hugged himself and shivered. "Brrrrr! I-it's fa-fa-frrrreeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzing, Tro! I didn't kna-know C-Canada was th-this cold!"

"I told you it would be," said Pietro. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle the cold because your body is used to the heat. I told you not to come with me, but you wanted to go on an adventure. And putting up with whatever the weather is wherever you go is part of the adventure."

"B-but I didn't think i-it'd b-b-be this c-c-cold!"

"Quit complaining. Now let's go find a place with food. I'm starving."

They walked around for thirty minutes until they found an open bar to go into.

When they opened the front door and entered, a man with a red and blue plad shirt stopped them from coming in any further.

"Aren't you two boys a little too young to be here?"

"No," answered Pietro. "We're old enough. Here's my ID."

He handed the man a plastic card.

The man inspected the card. Looking at it, to Pietro, then back at the card. This repeated a few time.

"Alright," said the man. "Everything seems in order. Enjoy yourself, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Thank you," replied Pietro. "I will."

The two young mutants walked in. Pietro acted like everything was normal. Alex stared at him.

"Lehnsherr?" he questioned.

Alex looked over Pietro's shoulder and looked at the ID.

The name Erik Lehnsherr was on it and so was a picture of Magneto without the helmet.

"You stole your dad's ID card?"

"Yeah, so?"

Alex didn't replie.

They walked over to the bar and ordered something to eat.

"I'll have a beef sandwich with peppers, onions, and honey muster and a beer," said Pietro.

"I'll have a BLT and a Coke," said Alex.

The lady nodded and went to get their food.

Pietro leaned on the bar, looking around. He saw a lot of people around a cage, cheering, yelling, and booing at the fight going on.

"I'll be right back," he said to Alex.

Pietro walked over to the cage. There a lot of people in the way, so it was kinda had to see what was going on, but he saw two guys drag another guy, who Pietro assumed was unconscious, away.

Pietro looked into the cage and saw the back of a muscular man with black hair that was styled in a familiar style. He wore boots, jeans, and had no shirt on. He saw some smoke, so he must be smoking a cigar or smoking.

A bald, muscular man punched the other man in the back. He started kicking him.

Everyone in the crowd cheered but Pietro. People pushed and shoved him and got in his way, so he couldn't see much. He didn't see the man's face, but he did see him punch the bald guy's fist with heard a sound that sound like metal clinking.

The black haired guy punched again. And kicked. He slammed his fist in the bald man's face and he was out cold.

"Winner!" announced the ring announcer. "And still champ! The Wolverine!"

Pietro's eyes shot open wide.

Then he saw him.

That face. Those familiar brown eyes.

"Logan!" shouted Pietro.


	48. Chapter 48

"Logan!" shouted Pietro.

Logan turned toward the voice that called him and smirked at the sight of Pietro.

"Well," he said, walking toward the speed demon. "Look who it is."

Pietro smiled. "Didn't expect to run into you."

"Back at ya, kid. So, what are you doing here?"

"On vacation. Alex and I just got here."

"Alex?"

Pietro pointed to where Alex was.

"It's a long story."

"I got time," said Logan.

* * *

"And after that, I decided to go to Hawaii and that's where I ran into Alex," explained Pietro.

"We didn't get along at first, but we soon became friends and I decided to come along on his adventure," added Alex.

"That's some story," said Logan. "So you were the guy Elliot and Nancy told Chuck about."

"Yep!" Pietro said, proudly.

"So, Mr. Logan," said Alex. "What are you doing here?"

"Fury needs me to take care of some monster. They call it Wendigo or something."

"What's Fury got on you?" asked Pietro. "'Cause I know you wouldn't help S.H.I.E.L.D. out willingly."

"Non-ya business. Now, I gotta get going."

Alex going going to say something, but Pietro stopped him and let Logan leave.

"You're just going to let him go? You don't want to go too?"

"Of course I want to go," said Pietro. "But Logan wouldn't've let us come if we asked to. That's why we're going to follow him."

* * *

They followed Logan to the Canadian Rockies. Pietro made himself and Alex invisible so no one could see them. And he made sure they kept a good distance away from Logan so he wouldn't sniff them.

"What do you think this Wendigo looks like?" Alex whispered to Pietro.

"Well, since it's a monster, there's a good chance it's big and ugly. And it's going to be very strong."

"I bet it has sharp teeth and long, sharp, black horns."

"This is going to be awesome!"

Wolverine sniffed the air around him, tracking the monster.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar.

The monster jumped in front of Wolverine, about two feet between them.

Wendigo was several feet tall, vastly muscular, was covered with snowy white fur, had a long tail, razor sharp teeth, and claws on his hands and feet. It let out a fierce roar.

"Holy-!" began Alex.

* * *

Several people have been cursed and turned into the monster known as Wendigo.

Wendigo's powers are Superhumanly Acute Senses, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Regenerative Healing Factor, Immortality, and Claws & Fangs.

Please leave a review.


	49. Chapter 49

"Alright, bub, you want some?" challenged Wolverine.

Tsink! The six foot long metal claws came out.

The beast roared out and rushed Wolverine. The two began to fight.

"Should we do something?" asked Alex.

"Not yet," said Pietro. "Logan's got this. Better to stay hidden unless he needs help. He might yell at us for coming."

Wendigo sniffed the air and growled. He turned his head in the direction the boys were.

"Fuck," cursed Pietro. "He found us."

The beast ran towards them, claws out, ready to strike.

Pietro used his force field to create a shock wave and sent the snow white beast flying back.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" growled Logan.

"We came to watch," said Alex. "And help, if needed."

Wendigo got back up. He ripped a large tree out of the ground and threw it at the three mutants.

Wolverine used his metallic claws to cut the tree.

Alex's hands glowed a red-ish color, meaning he was charging up to attack. When the beast was close enough, Alex hit him in the chest with a plasma blast. The monster crashed hard on the snow covered ground.

"Take that, ugly!"

Wendigo got up and an energy ball hit him on the side of the head. The monster saw Pietro holding another energy ball in his right palm, smirking.

"Catch me if you can!"

Pietro ran at super speed. The beast followed and was soon in front of Pietro.

'No way! This creature is huge, but it's just as fast as me!'

Before Wendigo could strike, Logan jumped on the white beast and stabbed him in the back.

The monster cried out in both pain and anger.

"We should go," said Alex, running toward Pietro. "Wolverine has this covered. The thing is just too strong for us."

Wendigo smacked Wolverine into a tree truck. The creature got on all fours and charged at the Pietro and Alex.

"Move!" Pietro pushed Alex away and put up an electromagnetic force-field shield.

The beast scratch it's claws against it and a force was made, so strong, it threw Pietro back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The speed demon fell and rolled down the cliff.

"Tro!" cried Alex.


	50. Chapter 50

Pietro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

He slowly got up. The speedster looked around and noticed he was in the woods.

'I need to get back on the top and let Alex and Logan know I'm alright.'

The snapping of a small branch caught Pietro's attention. He quickly looked, but saw a black blur pass by the trees.

'What was that?'

He heard a small growl and turned around, energy ball in his hand, but nothing was behind him.

'Am I loosing it?'

Pietro heard the growling again and was surrounded by five wolves.

"Aw nuts."

One wolf lunged at the speedster, but Pietro threw the energy ball at the wolf and it was knocked against a tree.

The other wolves howled and more showed up.

"Just great. All right! Come and get me!"

A gray wolf rushed toward Pietro to pounce on him and tear him apart, but the speed demon caught the wolf's paws and broke it's legs, causing it to whimper in pain.

The other wolves growled and charged to attack. Pietro used his telepathy to make waves that forced the wolves back. He picked up rocks and charged them to throw them like bombs. A third of the wolves were blown away.

Pietro was busy with three wolves in front of him, he didn't notice the one behind him. He only turned when he heard the sound of slashing and the whimper of an animal. The wolf was on it's side, twitching, covered in blood.

A black/gray wolf humped over Pietro, but he was able to blast it.

Just three wolves were left to deal with.

He was able to kill one, but something killed the other two before he could.

Someone about Pietro's age used two knives to slice the wolves.

The person stood before Pietro. He couldn't see the person's face because his or her head was down. He or she had long, brown hair, wore combat boots, glove that had 2 silver like cones on each glove, leather jeans, and a leather jacket that was open to reveal a green shirt. Pietro saw that the knives were really two metal claws that came from his or her knuckles.

The mystery person lifted her head up and revealed herself to be a girl with green eyes.

The looked at each other in the eye and were shocked.

They just stared at each other. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing what the feeling they felt was or what it meant.

'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel weird?' thought Pietro. 'Wait! I think I read about something like this in a love novel. Is this love? But I just meant her! I don't even know her name! How can she be my soulmate?'

Pietro quickly turned his head in the direction of Alex's scream.

"I have help-"

But the girl was gone when he looked back.

* * *

Alex was trying to out run the beast while Logan was slowly waking up from getting knocked out.

The blond bumped into Pietro and almost fell back, but Pietro kept him up.

"Hurt?" asked Pietro.

"No."

"Good. Now, stand aside."

Pietro tighten his hands into fists. He closed his eyes. He was powering up.

Wendigo spotted him and roared. He lunged at the silver mutant.

Pietro opened his eyes and unleashed his powers on the beast, sending it through five tree trucks.

"I think it's out," said Pietro.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alex. "You're strong! You're really, really powerful!"

"Thanks."

"Nice job, Kid," said Logan. "But I couldn't taken care of him myself."

"Yeah, I know," said Pietro. "But we were around and decided to help. But if you want, next time we'll just sit back."

'I watch you get creamed,' thought Pietro, evilly.

* * *

Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up and locked up the beast in a super strong holding cage.

"Nice job, Logan," congratulated Fury. "S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks you."

"Yeah, yeah. And now you're going to hold out on your end, right?" Logan stated, dangerously.

"Of course."

"Which is?" asked Pietro.

"Still non of yer business," growled Logan.

"Sor-ry. Jeez."

Logan snorted. He got in the S.H.I.E.L.D. airship and it flew away.

"Tro?" said Alex.

"Huh?"

"You just spaced out. You alright?"

"Yeah. Just think what it would be like to fly a ship like that," he lied.

He was really think of that girl he saw.

'Who is she?'


	51. Chapter 51

Pietro and Alex were in an airplane, heading to Agarashima, Japan. Alex was asleep. Pietro was reading a magazine.

A boy with green hair and blue eyes was sitting in the seat next to Pietro in the opposite side of the plane. He was reading a How To Learn Japanese book.

"Need to know how to speak Japanese?" asked Pietro.

"Huh?"

"I noticed the book you're reading."

"Oh, yeah. My family and I are moving to Japan because of my dad's job. You?"

"I'm on vacation. I'm traveling the world and decided to go to Japan and visit Shiro Yoshida, a friend of mine."

"Cool. My name is Daniel Green. But everyone calls me Dan."

"I'm Pietro Maximoff."

Alex, still asleep, made a loud snoring noise, then was quiet again.

"I know Japanese," said Pietro. "I could help you."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"I'd really appreciate that," said Dan.

"Alright. First-"

* * *

Pietro said goodbye to Dan when they arrived in Japan.

"Thanks again for your help," said Dan.

"Sure thing," said Pietro.

Pietro and Alex stood waiting in the airport for Shiro.

"Who is Shiro and how are you good friends with him?" asked Alex.

"We used to go to the same school before I relocated to Bayville," said Pietro. "He was a foreign exchange student and everyone made fun of him but me. I kept him safe from bullies and we soon became good friends. He only stayed for four months before he left.

He's a mutant like us. His powers are Solar Flare, Flight, Plasma Blasts, Plasma Emanation, Heat Signature Sense, Plasma Shield, and Solar Shielding Psi-field. He can absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter."

"Those are awesome powers!"

They waited half an hour until someone called Pietro's name.

"Pietro!"

A teenage Japanese boy with black hair and black eyes ran over.

"Shiro!"

The two young mutants embraced each other.

"It's great to see you again," said Shiro.

"It's good to see you too," said Pietro. "Shiro, this is my friend Alex."

"Hi," greeted Alex. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," said Shiro. "Come on. You both can stay at my house."

* * *

Dan Green is an OC. Shiro is from the comics.

Please review!


	52. Chapter 52

Pietro, Alex, and Shiro took a cab to Shiro's house. Once there, they were greeted by a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome back, brother," she said. "Is this him?" the girl asked, looking at Pietro.

"Yes. Pietro, Alex, this is Leyu, my little sister and she's also my half-sister."

"Hello, Leyu," said Pietro, taking her hand. "I'm Pietro. This guy here, is my friend Alex. We're from America."

Leyu smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Pietro. Shiro told me all about you."

Pietro smiled back.

"You two should rest," said Shiro. "Then we can show you around town."

* * *

Japan wasn't too different then back home. The city looked like the cities in New York. There were tall buildings, buses, taxis, and other stuff like that. Only difference was the signs were written in Japanese, which Alex had a hard like reading.

"What does that say?" he asked.

"It says, Left Turn Only," read Pietro.

"Did Shiro teach Japanese?"

"No. He already knew it when I met him," said Shiro.

"Is one of your powers the ability to automatically know other languages?"

"Oh no. I know many languages because my super speed helps me learn new stuff easier then other people. I did, however, meet a mutant named Doug who had the power of Omnilingual Translation."

"Huh?" asked Alex, Shiro, and Leyu.

"The power to speak and understand every language there is."

"Oh."

"Gaki!" (Brat!)

Pietro turned around and saw a woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"Anata wa, watashi ni misu o hanashite imasu ka?" asked Pietro. (Are you talking to me, Miss?)

"Hai." (Yes.)

He hands grew slightly larger and her fingers were like claws.

They four teen mutant gasped.

"Who are you?" asked Pietro.

"Call me Lady Deathstrike. I was payed to kill you."

* * *

Leyu Yoshida AKA Sunpyre is a mutant from the comics. Her powers are Solar Flare, Flight, Plasma Blasts, Plasma Emanation, Heat Signature Sense, Plasma Shield, and Solar Shielding Psi-field.

Yuriko Oyama AKA Lady Deathstrike is a cyborg from the comics. She's a villain, not a hero. Her powers are Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Reflexes, Cybernetic Healing Factor, and Cyberpathy.

I used Google Translate. If I translated anything wrong, let me know.

A review would be nice.


	53. Chapter 53

Lady Deathstrike went to scratch Pietro, but the speedster quickly dodged and kicked her into a car.

"Run!" he ordered the others.

They all ran to a grassy area in the park. Fortunately, there weren't any people in that area.

"Who the hell was that!" exclaimed Alex.

"I have no idea!" shouted Pietro.

"Why does she want to kill you?" asked Shiro.

"I don't know that either!"

"She said someone payed her," said Leyu.

"Yeah, she did," said Shiro.

"Pietro, who would want you dead?"

"Oh, who wouldn't!"

"Look out!" yelled Alex.

Lady Deathstrike used her clawed finger nails to to slash Pietro's left arm. He screamed in pain.

Shiro and Leyu used their solar plasma blasts to hit the Japanese woman in the back. She was thrown five feet away from them. When Lady Deathstrike got back up, Alex quickly hit her right shoulder with his plasma blast. The blast caused Lady Deathstrike's arm to fall off.

"Holy! I didn't mean to do that!"

Lady Deathstrike picked up her arm and smacked Alex really hard it it, causing him to hit his head on a bench and pass out. She then put her arm near her shoulder and wires came out and her arm was reattached to the rest of her body.

"She reattached her arm!" exclaimed Leyu.

"I saw some sparks come from her arm before," said Shiro.

"She's a cyborg," explained Pietro, arm healed up thanks to his healing factor. "She's half human, half robot."

The cyborg back handed Leyu in the face, knocking her out, then she kicked Shiro in the stomach, and when he bent down, Lady Deathstrike kicked the back of his head, knocking him out as well.

"Now it's just you and me," smirked the cyborg.

"Let's change that to make it all about me, shall we," said Pietro.

He throw an energy ball her, but she dodged it. Lady Deathstrike lashed out to scratch him again, but Pietro did a triple back flip. He flung his hands out and an electromagnetic wave knocked the cyborg back.

Pietro started rubbing his eyes. 'Why are they itchy?' he thought.

He heard a war cry of some sort and looked up to see Lady Deathstrike about to pounce. When he looked at her, bolts of lighting shot out from his eyes and hit the cyborg, throwing her feet away from him.

"No way! I can shoot lightning from my eyes! That's awesome!"

But then the lightning started up again and he didn't know how to turn it off.

"Shit!" Pietro quickly closed his eyes. 'I need to shut this power off. But I can't see my bracelet to use it.'

He felt Lady Deathstrike kick him in the gut. He fist smashed against his back, knocking him to his front. The cyborg pick the teenage mutant by the pulling on his hair and smashed his face in the ground fifteen times. She then used her nails to slash his stomach, legs, arms, and face. Pietro spat out blood and cried in pain.

Lady Deathstrike threw Pietro on his back. Pietro knew this was it.

'I'll never see my sister or friends again.'

Suddenly, he heard Lady Deathstrike shriek in pain and fall down. He felt someone touching his wrist and playing with his bracelet. The person let go.

After five minutes, Pietro was healed up and he slowly opened his eyes. He could see again and didn't have to worry about frying anyone with lightning. He got up and went over to Lady Deathstrike's body. She was out cold and had two long claw marks down her back.

Two claws. Pietro smiled.

He went over to his fallen friends who were starting to wake up.

"You guys alright?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah, we're alright," said Alex.

"Where's the robot?" asked Leyu.

"She was a cyborg," corrected Pietro. "And she's right-"

But Lady Deathstrike was gone.

"Gone. Oh well."

"Yeah, as exciting as that was, let's have that never happen again," said Shiro.

"Don't worry," grinned Pietro. "Once I leave, you'll never have to worry about getting attacked again." He turned to Alex. "Still wanna travel with me?"

"Yeah! Bring on the danger!"

'Already brought,' thought Pietro.

* * *

"Thanks for having us!" called Pietro as he and Alex headed for their plan.

"Bye!" said Shiro and Leyu.

"Smell ya later!" said Alex.

'I wonder who sent Lady Deathstrike after me,' thought Pietro.

* * *

In a castle in the European country known as Latveria, Doctor Doom glared at Lady Deathstrike with anger and disappointment.

"I paid you good money to destroy that child!"

"I didn't expect him to have friends with him!" shouted Lady Deathstrike.

"Pathetic, useless cyborg! Be gone!"

Doom blasted Lady Deathstrike with the lasers in his armor. There was nothing left of her.


	54. Chapter 54

Pietro and Alex were now in Vietnam and had recently met Xi'an (pronounced "Shee-ahn"), a Vietnamese girl their age with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was a mutant like they were. Her power was mind possession.

"Do people hate mutants here in Vietnam?" asked Alex.

"Some do," answered Xi'an. "Some are okay with them."

"It doesn't matter on the country," said Pietro. "It's the people and their beliefs and fears."

"You so understanding."

"Yeah. One of my foster moms, who was a mutant and knew about mutants and that stuff, said that I might be an empath because I'm understand and know how other feel and how to help them with their feeling."

"If you are an empath, then that's just another power to add on your growing list," said Alex.

Pietro laughed.

"All of my siblings are mutant," said Xi'an.

"Yeah?"

"You'd like them. Come to my house."

* * *

"Rogue?"

"Huh?"

Rogue went to visit Irene in Caldecott County, Mississippi. They were in the living room and Rogue and spaced out for a minute.

"Ah'm sorry, Irene. I was just think of Pietro and wondering if he's alright."

Irene smiled. "Don't worry, Rogue. He will return home safely."

"You had a vision?"

"I have. I've seen him come home, do many good deeds, and save us."

"Save us?"

Irene nodded. "Pietro will be our savior. He will gain new and amazing powers and grow to be one of the greatest heroes on earth. He will be the mutant messiah."

* * *

Sabretooth eventually told John, Remy, and Peter the guy they fought in Illinois was Pietro. They were in the commons discussing it.

"So it was speedy who kicked our butts?" asked John. "I'm not mad."

"Neither is Remy," said Remy. "Remy knows Pietro didn't do it to show us up. Just to save those young mutants."

"I'm glad he showed up to stop us," said Peter. "I didn't want those two young children to be forced to join us."

"I'm just glad the kid gave me a decent fight," said Sabretooth.

"Is that all you like about Pietro?" asked John. "That he can fight good?"

"That, and that he's tough and can take a beating and not whine. He's not annoying and freaks out when he sees my hands, finger nails, face, and teeth covered in blood and gore."

"Right. 'Cause that's not creepy at all," said Remy, sarcastically.

"Magneto must not know Pietro is going against him," said Peter.

"Right," said Remy and John.

What they didn't know was a hidden camera was in the room and Magneto was watching and listening.

* * *

Xi'an Coy Manh AKA Karma is from the X-Men Comics. Her powers are Mind Possession: The psionic ability project a psionic energy surge that overwhelms her victims' consciousness while placing her mind in command, allowing her to alter their perceptions and memories, command entranced opponents to divulge information, or operate their bodies as if they were an extension of her own. She can control her subject's actions and experience what the subject's senses perceive. Also has Sensory Link and Psionic Deflector Shield.

To explain Irene's vision, I'm working on a story where Pietro saves the Earth from evil. Who or what, you'll have to read to find out, once I post the story. And it's not a sequel to this story.

Please leave a review.


	55. Chapter 55

Pietro and Alex had stopped in Mongolia. After the whole Lady Deathstrike fiasco, mutants, robots, mutates, warlocks, and other creatures have been attacking Pietro. And he had a good idea who was behind the attacks.

'I know Doom is definatly behind the robots,' thought Pietro, heading toward a phone booth. 'And this feeling in my gut tells me Magneto knows I no long support his crazy dream and is trying to get rid of me. I don't think they're working together, but they might soon. My dad is so evil. Wanting to kill his own son. I'm not surprised about Doom. I knew he'd want revenge.'

Pietro dialed the Brotherhood number.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

"Some get the phone!" shouted Lance.

"I'll get it!" yelled Wanda. 'Lazy bums.' She picked up the phone. "What do you want?"

_"Well is that anyone way to speak to your twin brother?"_

"Pea?" Wanda smiled.

_"Yeah, it's me, sis."_

"Where are you know? I haven't hear from you in a long time!"

_"I'm in Mongolia right now. Sorry I haven't called. I've had a crazy few weeks."_

"Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine. No problems."_

Pietro didn't want to tell Wanda about the attacks and worry her.

"Hey, is it true you're traveling with Summer's little brother now?" asked Wanda.

_"Uh, yeah it is, but-"_

"Pietro! The Summers are nothing but idiots with sticks up their asses!"

_"Not Alex. He's cool, Wanda. You and the others would like him. He's the complete opposite of his brother."_

"I can't believe you invited him to join you, but not us."

_"I didn't. He annoyed me into taking him. I wanted him to stay home. I wanted you guy to come to, but I thought I'd go too fast for you guys. Alex complains sometimes that I'm too fast."_

"I understand."

_"I miss you so much, Wanda."_

"I miss you too."

After two hours of talking, Wanda finally hung up.

"How's he doing?" asked Lance, walking in the room.

"He's doing alright. He said he's trying to come home as soon as he can."

"That's good. Hey, please tell me he's not really hanging out with Summers's little bro. I'd soon drink motor oil then have a brother of mine hang with with the brother of a tight-wad."


	56. Chapter 56

After a long day, Pietro and Alex were asleep in a hotel in Russia. Alex was deep in sleep in his bed, snoring loudly. Pietro slept without making a sound, but suddenly woke up and slowly rose from bed. He could feel the presence of someone. Someone familiar.

Pietro quickly put on his jeans, a shirt, and his sneakers. He opened the window and began to climb down. Half way down, he jumped and landed safely on his feet. He looked around.

"Hello? I know you're out there. Come out. I want to talk."

From the shadows, Pietro could see a girl approach him. It was the same girl he met in Canada.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"Have you been following me?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm not mad, ya know. I'm grateful. You helped me a lot. Thanks for helping me back in Canada."

"Sure."

"And that was you who slashed Lady Deathstrike in Japan, wasn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Thanks for your help against her. And against the Wizard and all the other creeps you helped me and Alex beat."

"Your welcome."

"My name's Pietro, by the way. What's yours?"

"My name is X-23."

Pietro stared. "X-23? That's your real name?"

She nodded. "That's what Hydra named me."

"Hydra." Pietro thought of why that sounded familiar. Then he remembered what Rogue and Kitty told him and Lance at school. "You're the Wolverine clone."

X-23 nodded.

"You know, you're no longer part of Hydra. You don't have to go by the weapon name they gave you."

"What name can I go by?"

"I'm not sure. We'll think of something."

They were silent, just looking into each's eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" asked X-23.

"Huh?"

"Ever time I look at you, I don't know, I feel weird. My stomach is off, I feel the opposite of sad, and and I can't stop thinking of you."

"Sounds like you're happy and in love."

"Happy? Love?"

Pietro nodded. "I know because I feel the same way about you. I can't stop thinking about you either."

"Why do we feel like this? We don't know each. How can we love each other?"

"I guess we imprinted on each other. We're soulmates."

"Soulmates?"

"It'll take time getting used to it. Don't worry your pretty head about it. . . Laura."

"Laura?"

"I think the name suits you."

X-23 thought about it. She smiled.

"I like it. Laura it is."

"Great. Now let's get some sleep. We'll explain everything to Alex in the morning."


	57. Chapter 57

Alex was okay with Laura joining them and with she and Pietro dating. He thought it was kinda funny and would tease them about, but stopped when Pietro threatened to fry with with his lightning bolt vision and Laura threatened to carve him with her claws.

They had travel to every country in Africa, including Wakanda. They were now saying goodbye to their new friend T'Challa, king of Wakanda, and the Black Panther.

"Fearwell, my friend," said T'Challa. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you, T'Challa," said Pietro. "And good luck to you. Hopefully Klaw will think twice before attacking you or your kingdom again."

"Where to now?" asked Laura.

"Europe's next on the list."

"Europe here we come," said Alex.

* * *

The trio had been to Sweden, Finland, Belarus, Ukraine, and were now in Poland.

"What's so special about Poland?" Alex asked Pietro.

"Most of my family came from Poland."

Poland is a country in Central Europe bordered by Germany to the west; the Czech Republic and Slovakia to the south; Ukraine, Belarus and Lithuania to the east; and the Baltic Sea and Kaliningrad Oblast, a Russian exclave, to the north. The total area of Poland is 312,679 square kilometres (120,726 sq mi), making it the 69th largest country in the world and the 9th largest in Europe. Poland has a population of over 38 million people, which makes it the 34th most populous country in the world and the sixth most populous member of the European Union, being its most populous post-communist member.

"It's nice here," said Laura. "Every clean and friendly."

"There's a lot of history here too," said Pietro.

"History?" groaned Alex. "I _hate_ History!"

"Oh quit whining!"

"Ignore him," said Laura. "I'm interested in history."

"Of course you are," said Alex. "You two are interested in whatever the other is interested in because you two LOVE each other SO much!"

"SHUT _UP_, ALEX!" they both yelled.

Alex shut up.

"Hey," said a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm John Kowalski. You three new around here?"

"Yes," said Pietro. "We're here on vacation. Do you live here?"

"Yeah. I can show you around."

"We'd like that. Thanks."

* * *

T'Challa AKA Black Panther is from The Marvel Universe. He's a normal human, not a mutant or mutates or anything like that, but he does have powers. As chieftain, the Panther was entitled to eat a special heart-shaped herb that granted him superhumanly acute senses and increased his already formidable strength, speed, stamina, and agility to the peak of human potential. He has recently approached the Panther God through mystical means who has made him stronger and more fit than ever before, meaning his strength and other abilities have been increased to Superhuman levels, the limit of these new powers are unknown but he was able to easily shatter machines as powerful as Doombots effortlessly with single and ancient magicks gave him resistance to magical attacks.

His powers are Superhumanly Acute Senses, Peak Human Strength, Peak Human Speed, Peak Human Stamina, Peak Human Durability, Peak Human Agility, and Peak Human Reflexes. He used to have Clairvoyance, those powers disappeared shortly after his battle with Kiber. He has Genius-level Intellect, and is a Master Martial Artist, Weapons Master, Master Acrobat, Expert Marksman, Master Tactician, Expert Tracker & Hunter, Multilingual, Master Inventor, and has Highly Influential Connections and Diplomatic Immunity.

Wakanda is an African nation. It is the birthplace of Black Panther (T'Challa) and other Wakandans. This small African country has the largest deposit of Wakandan Vibranium in the world. Wakanda is located in northeastern Africa, near Somalia, Kenya and Ethiopia.

John Kowalski is from the comics, but not much is known about him.

Please review.


	58. Chapter 58

Pietro, Alex, and Laura were now in Romania.

"Why are we here?" asked Alex, scared.

"Because this is both were my mother lived and were my sister and I were born," answered Pietro. "Why do you sound scared?"

"I really don't want to be here."

"Why not?" asked Laura.

"This is were Castle Dracula is!"

"Heh heh. Of course," chuckled Pietro.

"Castle Dracula?" said Laura.

"Erected some time in the 15th century, Castle Dracula became the home fortress of Wallachian warlord, Vlad Tepes, better known throughout history as the vampire, Dracula. In 1459, Turkish forces under the command of the Sultan Turac invaded Transylvania and took control of the castle, forcing Dracula's gypsy servants to flee. Dracula himself became a prisoner of the Turks for a brief period of time.

In the late 19th century, a soliciter from London named Jonathan Harker visited the castle to negotiate a real estate purchase for Dracula in Carfax Abbey. Dracula imprsioned Harker at the Castle and left him to be tortured by his vampire brides. Harker eventually escaped and returned to England. Along with the professor Abraham van Helsing and Lord Arthur Holmwood, Harker returned to the Castle for a final confrontation with Dracula. A stake was driven through the vampire's heart, and his remains were left in the castle's lower dungeons," explained Pietro.

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, I was born and raised here. I know a lot more then that. I could talk for hours about Dracula and his castle."

"Please don't," begged Alex.

"Relax, Alex. No one has seen Dracula for year. Beside, it's daytime now. The Sun is out. No vampire will suck your blood."

Laura came from behind and quickly pressed her lips against Alex's neck. He pulled away fast and screamed at the top of his lungs, waving his arms around like a mad man.

Pietro burst out laughing. Laura smirked.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Alex.

"IT IS FROM OUR POINT OF VIEW!" laughed Pietro.

Alex glared at him and muttered something under his breath.

"Aw, come on, Alex. Laura was just (hic) just kiddin' around with (hic) ya!"

"You laughed so much, you got the hicups," said Laura.

"Can ya (hic) blame me? That was (hic) so damn funny! The look on his (hic) face! Haha! (Hic) Haha!"

"Let's just go," growled Alex.

* * *

Magneto was in his office frustrated. His son no longer believed in his dream and would betray him, Magneto knew he would. He tried so many time to stop his son, but Pietro had grown so powerful.

'I've sent many mutants after him, and they all failed! I need more help.'

Just then, he heard the shouts of his Acolytes. And the sound of things breaking.

Gambit ran into the room. His bottom lip was bleeding and his left eyes and that section of his face was bruised badly.

"Boss! There's an intruder! He-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The intruder blasted Gambit in the back sending him flying forward, landing on his front, unconscious.

Doctor Doom, who was the intruder, walked into the office.

"Ah, you must be Magneto, the Master of Magnetism."

"And you are Doctor Doom, the master of science and sorcery," spoke Magneto, standing up, recognizing him.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, I do. And if you don't explain yourself now, you will be one less human I must put up with."

"Just answer me this one question. How's your boy these days?"

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "You know my son?"

"Know him? That miserable child almost blew me up!"

"I see. And what does that have to do with me?"

"Perhaps we could work together, just this once, and put on end to this little white problem."

The Master of Magnetism took a seat. "Any suggestions?"

Doctor Doom smiled a sinister smile.


	59. Chapter 59

Thank you Marvel gi, TristeAlma, and Wildcat for your suggestions.

I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

"No, no, NO!" shouted Pietro.

He, Laura, and Alex were at a train station. . .

In Latveria!

"What's wrong, Tro?" asked Alex.

"What's wrong? We're in Latveria! That's what's wrong!"

"So?"

"So! Don't you know anything about this country?"

Pietro didn't want to be here. He didn't even know why he was here. The train was passing through this country to take him and his friends to another European country. But when the train stopped to drop off the people who wanted off, they were told and made to exit the train.

"Latveria is Doom's country! Doctor Doom is king of Latveria! He wants me dead! I can't be here!"

"Don't freak on us," said Laura. "You beat this guy before, you can do it again."

"Yeah, Tro. Laura's right."

"He's been trying to kill me for months," said Pietro. "I know he knows I'm here. I bet he arranged to have us here. You know what, I'm going to call the FF and have them come pick us up and give us a ride."

"Really? Sweet!" exclaimed Alex, excited.

"It's getting late," Laura pointed out. "Call them tomorrow."

"We need to find a hotel or something to stay at," said Pietro.

"Excuse me."

A man with black hair and brown eyes, who was waking away from his taxi car, came toward them.

"Do you kids need a ride?"

"Yeah, man," said Alex. "We need to find a hotel to stay at."

"I'll give you a ride."

"Gee, thanks!"

Pietro felt uneasy, but shook it off.

'Maybe I'm being paranoid. I need to stop worrying about everything.'

They got in the cab. Alex was in the passenger seat and Pietro and Laura were in the back.

As the cab drove, Laura sat on Pietro's lap. He grinned wolfishly and began sucking on the side of Laura's neck. She moaned and placed her hand on his stomach and began moving down.

The window that separated the front and back opened and Alex showed his face and spoke.

"Hey, guys!"

Pietro and Laura quickly pulled away.

"Was I interrupting something?"

They just glared at the blond.

* * *

The cab stopped at a large castle.

"That doesn't look like a hotel," said Laura, exiting the cab.

"It's a castle theme hotel," said the driver.

When they entered, they didn't see a desk to check into. No one but the four of them were inside.

"This isn't right," whispered Pietro.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

Pietro turned to the guy who drove them here. He stared at him for a good minute. His eyes narrowed.

"I can't sense anything from him," he said to his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" asked Laura.

Pietro used his lightning beams from his eyes to blow the guy's head off.

"PIETRO!" screamed Laura and Alex.

"Look!" he said, pointing.

The body stood, but where the head once was were now red and blue wires that were sparking.

"He was an android!"

"A what?" asked Alex.

"It's a robot that looks human, but is one hundred percent robotic."

"This whole thing was a trap," said Laura.

"And I know who set it," said Pietro.

"Very good, Son."

The speedster turned around to face Doom and Magneto, both standing at the top of some stairs.


	60. Chapter 60

Pietro looked up at Doom and Magneto and sneered.

"I knew you would try to lead me to your castle to kill me, Doom, but I didn't think you'd team up with my father. Magneto, you would team up with a human to beat me, your own son?"

"You are no son of mine," spoke Magneto. "You have gone against me."

"Of course I have. You're nuts!"

"Dude, I knew your dad was a jerk, but this is beyond jerk!" said Alex.

"Pietro, you may have survived my previous attacks, but now I have you trapped!" boasted Doom. "I'm going to kill you once and for all!"

"Lunatic," Pietro whispered softly.

"Doom guy, what did Tro ever do to you?" asked Alex.

"He charged my armor and tried to blow me to smithereens!"

"Yeah, but in my defence, I didn't to it on purpose," pipped Pietro. "It was an accident."

"I don't care! You still did it! And you helped those Fantastic Fouls defeat me!"

"You were going to blow up a whole city!"

"So?"

Pietro rolled his eyes. 'Nut case.'

"Enough talk. I'm going to kill you now."

"If you two want Pietro, then you have to get though me!" growled Laura.

"I didn't know you found yourself a girlfriend on your trip, Pietro," said Magneto.

"She's my future wife," smirked Pietro with pride.

"She's lovely," complimented Doom. "It's a shame she must follow you in death."

"We'll see about that," said Laura.

"Yes, we will," said Magneto.

He turned to Doom who nodded. Doom raised his hands up and they started to glow green. Shortly after, Remy, John, Peter, and Sabretooth appeared.

"Remy? Peter? Guys? You alright?" asked Pietro.

They didn't answer.

"John? Sabretooth? What's with you guys?"

Their eyes flashed green for a sec.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," Doom smirked behind his mask. "Your friends are under mind control. Now they can't hold back. They'll destroy you."

"NOOO! Come on, guys! Snap out of it!"

Peter turned his body into metal. John started his flame throwers. Remy pulled out his staff and five cards, which he charged up. Sabretooth growled and got into a pouncing positing.

"We don't have much of a choise, Pietro," said Alex, hands glowing.

Laura popped out her claws.

Pietro sighed. "Alright. Let's fight."


	61. Chapter 61

"Laura, you take on Sabretooth. Alex, handle John," ordered Pietro. "Remy and Peter are mine."

Laura and Alex nodded.

Sabretooth jumped up, ready to pounce and claw at Laura. She used her metal claws to stab him in the gut.

John laughed insanely as he let out his fire from his flame throwers. Alex was jumped around, trying to avoid the flames.

"This guy is nuts!" screamed Alex.

Doom and Magneto watched with amusement.

Pietro moved back as Remy and Peter moved closer.

"Come on, Remy, Peter. I'm your friend. I'm like a brother to you guys. And you're like brothers to me. Don't do this."

Remy threw ten charged cards at Pietro. The white haired teen did a back flip and rushed the devil eyed man, punching him hard in the stomach. Remy grunted in pain. Peter had his metal hand form into a fist. He went to punch Pietro in the face, but the son of M held up his hand and Peter's fist stopped. The metal man was surprised.

"I don't want to hurt you, Peter," said Pietro. "Please, fight it."

Doom raised his right hand and shot a hex bolt at Pietro in the back.

That caused Pietro to lose his control of Peter's metal body. And caused him to look up at Doom instead of paying attention to his mind controlled friends.

"Doom, you tin faced brute! Why don't you-"

Peter punched Pietro in the side of his head, sending the poor boy flying. He hit a wall.

Magneto glanced at Laura, who was stabbing Sabretooth with her claws. He waved his hand and Laura's claws slowed went back into her hands.

"Wha-?"

Sabretooth used his claws to scratch Laura on the face.

"What should we do about the blond?" asked Doom.

John was chasing Alex around, trying to set him on fire. John laughed like a psycho and Alex screamed.

"Pyro can handle him," answered Magneto, nonchalantly.

Pietro got up. He looked at Peter, who was running right at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Peter."

Pietro used his metal manipulation powers to take control of Peter's metal body. He lifted his friend off the ground. He slammed Peter on the floor, then against the ceiling, back on the floor, back and forth against the walls. After smacking Peter around for awhile, he slammed him on the floor one last time, knocking him out.

"I'm really sorry, Peter, but I had no choice."

Remy hit the speed demon in the back of the head with his staff.

"HAHAHA!" laughed John. "YEAH BABY! BURN! WOO-HOO!"

"That's it!" shouted Alex.

He put everything he had into this one blast. It hit John in the face, bashing him into a wall, knocking him out.

Laura jumped back, avoiding Sabretooth's attack. She brought up her foot and kicked him in the face. Sabretooth growled and grabbed her arm and bit it. Laura shouted out and used her claws to stab the cat like mutant in the eyes. Sabretooth stepped away, eyes closed. Laura kicked him into a wall, knocking him out cold.

Remy threw his cards at Pietro, jumped up high. He looked down at Remy. As he was falling down, he laced his fingers together and brought his fists up above his head. When he was close enough, he brought his fist down and slammed them on Remy's head. He kneed Remy in the gut, then punched him twice in the face.

He finished the Cajun mutant off by bashing him again on the head.

All four Acolytes were out.

"I need better soldiers," muttered Magneto.

Doom snapped his fingers and the Acolytes vanished.

"Where did they go?" demanded Pietro.

"They're fine. You, however, won't be," sneered Doom.

"We just beat my father's best men. What else can you do?"

"This."

Doom hexed the three teens.


	62. Chapter 62

Doom used his hexes on Pietro and his friend and girlfriend. They vanished.

"Where are they?" asked Magneto.

"I'll tell you where they're not. . . Safe." Doom laughed evilly.

* * *

Alex found himself in a graveyard. It was night time and there was fog.

"H-hello?" he called. "Anyone there?"

The fog cleared slightly and Alex saw ten or so coffins. Suddenly, the coffins burst open and people stepped out of them. They had very pale skin, sharp, fanged teeth, and glowing, red eyes.

"Va-va-va-va-va," stuttered Alex. "Va...Va...Va-va-va-VAMPIRES!"

* * *

Laura walked around in a very too familar base. A place she hoped to never see again.

"X-23, you have returned."

Madame Hydra stood before the clone, smirking. Hydra soldiers were behind were with weapons.

"Hydra," growled Laura. The claws came out.

* * *

Pietro laid on his front, asleep. He slowly opened his eyes and got up on his feet.

He looked around and saw he was outside of his school.

"I'm back home? No. This is just another one of Doom's tricks."

With a quick flick of his hand, Pietro summoned an energy ball. Or at least tried to. It didn't appear.

"What?" He tried again. Nothing. "What is this?"

He tried all his other powers but non of them worked. Only his original powers were working.

'This isn't good. Those extra powers helped me defend myself from all the bad guys I came across since I went on this journey. And with my father's magnetic powers and Doom's magic and robots, I'll be in serious trouble if I'm not at my best.'

Pietro paced back and forth.

'I need to stay focused and not let my guard down. I must be prepared for anything.'

"Hello, dear brother."

Pietro snapped his head in the direction of the voice.

"Wanda?"

His twin sister stood on the steps of the high school.

"That's right, Pietro. But I'm not alone."

The Brotherhood walked out of the school.

What worried Pietro was that non of them looked happy to see him.

"Guys?"

They didn't answer. They just gave him dirty looks.

"Doom," hissed Pietro.


	63. Chapter 63

Alex was running for his life as the vampires flew after him.

"You can't resist for long!" a female vampire hissed.

"Sooner or later, you will be one of us!" spoke another.

"I. . _Hate_. . . **Vampires**!" huffed Alex.

He tripped. The vampires flew over him. Laughing and taunting him.

* * *

Laura was slashing every agent that foolishly tried to take her.

"Eventually you'll get tired," snarled Madame Hydra. "You will be Hydra's perfect weapon!"

"Like hell I will!"

She killed six more agents.

* * *

Pietro was hit in the chest by his sister's hex bolt and crashed into a parked car.

"That was for leaving me all alone in that asylum, you jerk!" she screamed.

"Wanda, I didn't leave you!" Pietro tried to reason. "I never wanted you to go! Magneto did!"

"LAIR! You wanted me gone too! You're a monster!"

"And you're a traitor!" snarled Lance. "You left us to join your daddy!"

"That's not true!" shouted Pietro. "I told you why I joined Magneto and you guys forgave me!"

"We shouldn't've!"

"Don't do this! I'm your brother!"

"You're no brother of ours!" shouted Fred.

"You don't deserve to live," Todd said, coldly.

Pietro looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Y-you guy don't really. . . . really mean that. . . . D-do you?. . ."

"We do," sneered Wanda. "ATTACK!"

Lance made a tremor, the ground opened up underneath Pietro. The car he crashed into was swallowed, but he managed to jump, then run out of the way.

He heard the sound of Fred's war cry. He saw the big guy running his way. Fred jumped in the air, ready to flatten Pietro with his huge body. Pietro raised his arms up to try and hold Fred up. He caught him, but wasn't strong enough to push him off. His arms grew weak and he was flattened.

It wasn't easy, but Pietro managed to wiggle him way out from under Fred.

"Ow," he moaned.

The speed demon was on his hands and knees. He felt a shadow fall over him. When he looked up to see who it was, he felt slime cover his eyes, shutting them tight.

"I can't see!"

"That's the idea," muttered Todd.

He kicked the speed demon in the stomach. Lance swung his arm and hit Pietro in the back of the head with it. Fred slammed his fist into Pietro's face and the speedster went right through the school doors. He laid on his back, groaning and coughing up some blood.

Wanda walked and and hexed her twin, enjoying the screams he started to make.

He passed out.


	64. Chapter 64

Pietro found himself outside of the Xavier Mansion.

'Why am I here? Is this another of Doom's tricks?'

He heard arguing. He followed the voices and found two teenage boys. One looked just like Scott. The other looked like himself.

"My dad defeated the Dark X-Men, H.A.M.M.E.R., _and_ Apocalypse!" bragged the Scott look a like.

"My dad defeated the Skrull Empire, Shi'ar Empire, _and_ Galactus," boasted the Pietro look a like. "And others too. My dad's the Mutant Messiah." He smirked the the Scott look a like. "Face it. My dad is better than yours."

"Alright, boys, that's enough."

Pietro's jaw dropped. An older version of himself put his hands on the boys' shoulders.

"Roic, leave Chris alone. There's no contest."

"But if there were, we'd win," smirked Roic.

Chris glared.

"Roic."

"Sorry, Dad."

'DAD!' Pietro screamed in his head.

"Were are you're little sisters and brother, Son?" asked older Pietro.

"Warren and Juana went to the movies," answered Roic. "Paula is somewhere around here."

"I'll go find her. You be nice."

Pietro followed his older self.

A little girl with white/silver hair and green eyes was playing jump rope with other kids her age.

When she saw the older Pietro she smiled and ran over. Older Pietro smiled and held out his arms and caught the girl in a hug.

"Papa!"

"Hey, Paula. How are you?"

"Good," she smiled. The frowned.

"What's wrong?" older Pietro asked, worried.

"Papa, Johnny said that the mean green people would come back and try to take over Earth again. Is that true?"

"Of course not. I won't let any evil green people take over the Earth or hurt anyone."

"And the big purple guy who wanted to eat us?"

"I'll make sure he never eats another person or planet again."

Paula smiled. "You're the best, Papa! I love you!"

"I love you too."

Pietro smiled at the father/daughter moment. He spotted an older Laura walking by. She and the older Pietro kissed on the lips.

'My wife.'

The scene vanished.

* * *

Pietro woke up and found the Brotherhood glaring at him.

'That was my future. I'm going to live, go home to the real Brotherhood that loves me, and grow up to marry Laura and have four kids.'

Pietro got up and glared at the "Brotherhood".

"I may not have all my powers, but I can still beat you fakes! I WILL get back home to my real sister and friends! So come on! I'll slaughter you all!"


	65. Chapter 65

Alex was finally fighting back.

'I can't let these vampires get the best of me,' he thought. 'I have to find a way to stop them.'

He used his his blasts to push them away, but they couldn't destroy the undead creatures.

Then something on the ground caught his eye. A sharp, metal spike!

'Not wood, but maybe it can still help.'

He picked it up and when one of the vampires got close enough, he staked it in the heart.

He staked every single vampire 'till they were all dead.

A portal opened up for him. He walked through.

* * *

Laura just gutted the last agent.

Once every Hydra goon was dead, she sniff the air, to see if she could pick up a sent of anyone she missed.

She did. Madame Hydra was behind her with a knife. Laura quickly spun around and stabbed her in the belly. Madame Hydra "uhhhed" in pain and dropped to the floor.

"I'm not, and I'll never be, a weapon."

A light blue portal opened up.

She went through.

* * *

Pietro used two finger to gesture them to come at him.

Todd shot out his tongue to catch Pietro, but the speed demon caught the tongue with his hand and held on tight. Todd looked cared. Pietro smirked and with all his strength, pulled Todd close to him quickly. Todd Flew at Pietro quickly. The speedy mutant and punched the toad mutant hard in the face. Then, still holding his tongue, Pietro slammed Todd repeatedly on the floor. He let go went Todd passed out.

Taking out Fred was pretty easy. Pietro just used his super speed to dodge all his punches. He ran circles around the big guy. Fred was getting mad and started yelling at Pietro to hold still. The speedster leaned against some lockers, waving at Fred, smirking. Fred ran to hit him, but Pietro moved at the last second and Fred slammed against the locker and fell on his back, out cold.

Lance used his tremors and rip open the floor in the school. Lockers shook open and the stuff that were in them fell out. Pietro picked up some books that fell out. He didn't have Molecular Acceleration anymore at the moment but he did still have Molecular Destabilization to use. He destabilize atomic matter in the books and threw them at Lance. They exploded on impact.

Lance was thrown out of the school. When he got up, he felt Pietro's fist smash into his face, and crashed against the car Pietro was slammed into earlier. He opened his eyes half way, then closed them and passed out.

"Sorry, guys," Pietro apologised.

Now Wanda was the last one to take out.

The twins stood outside, in front of the school. Twelve feet of space separated them. They circled each other, just starring into the other's eyes. One pair held hate, the other held love and sorrow.

"I'll finally pay you back for everything you did to me!" yelled Wanda.

"I did nothing," said Pietro. "But I'm going to give you a reason to hate me."

The speed demon ran around Wanda. Ever once in awhile, he would slap her across the face. Wanda was getting madder by the second. She started shooting random hex bolts in every direction. Non of them hit Pietro. He ran in circles until he formed a tornado. Wanda was sucked into it. In the tornado, Wanda was starting to loose air. Pietro hit her one more time then stopped his tornado. Wanda dropped to the ground, out cold.

The portal opened for him and he walked into it.


	66. Chapter 66

Pietro, Laura, and Alex were now back in Doom's castle.

Magneto and Doom were shocked that they had survived.

"WHAT!" hollered Doom. "How are you still alive!"

"You don't seem to understand, so why don't I explain it to you," said Pietro. "You can't beat us. It doesn't matter how clever and deadly your traps are. All we care about is stopping you two creeps."

Doom shot a hex bolt in anger. Pietro tilted to the left and with a flick of his right hand, an energy ball appeared in it.

"Yessssss! My powers are back!"

He threw the ball at Doom's face. The sorcerer stumbled back.

"How dare you!"

"Hey, at least you were wearing your mask, so your real face isn't damaged," said Pietro. "Or should I say more damaged then it already is," he smirked.

Doom's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Why don't you be a man for once, Doom, and face me!"

"As you wish."

Doom summoned his Doombots to fight Laura and Alex.

"Just you and me."

"My father won't interfere?" Pietro took a glance at Magneto.

"I shall keep my distance and not interfere," promised Magneto.

Doom floated down and stood fifteen feet away from Pietro.

As Laura and Alex fought Doom's robots and Magneto watched from above, Pietro and Doom just starred at each other for a good two minutes. Their eyes fill with determination and dislike for each other.

Doom made the first move. He shot a hex bolt at the white haired teen. Pietro made a quick move to the left, then ran forward five or six steps, then jumped up high, did a flip, and landed behind Doom, crouching down, and used his leg to kick and knock Doom off his feet.

Pietro stood up and lifted his foot up and slam it down on Doom's chest, but the evil doctor grabbed his ankle and slammed him down on the floor. Doom got up, still holding Pietro's ankle, and started twisting it.

The speed demon cried out in pain. He brought up his other leg and kick Doom in his manhood.

Fortunately for Doom, his armor somewhat protected him, but he still felt some pain in that area. He let go of Pietro and bent forward, groaning.

When the doctor looked up, he was met with an energy ball in the face. Flying back, he leaned backwards and used one hand to flip himself over and land on both feet.

He teleported behind Pietro and shot him in the back with a hex bolt. Pietro flew forward and landed on his belly and face. He looked up and saw Laura fighting the Doombots.

'I have to win if I want to be with Laura.'

Doom stood over the fallen boy. His hands over his head, ready to drop the bigest hex he made on him.

'What can I do?' thought Pietro. 'Wait!' He remembered something.

The speed demon smirked and bounced up and pressed his hands against Doom's chest.

Doom's eyes went wide. Pietro smirked evilly.

"Remember this?"

Pietro charged Doom's armor. He glided away, grabbing hold of Laura and Alex and shouted,

"Fire in the hole!"

Doom's armor blew up and the explosion took out the rest of the Doombots.

Pietro sped toward Doom's body. He was alive, just unconscious.

"Boom, bitch."

Pietro look up and saw his father was gone. Using his force-fields, Pietro made a saucer like thing and flew up to were Magneto was not too long ago. A note was placed on the floor.

It said:

_Pietro,_

_You have grown strong. If you were not going against me, you would be the son I always wanted. I left because I know when not to fight. I underestimated you. I knew you would defeat Doom (He is, after all, a pathetic human.), but you did better then I thought you would._

_I will come for you when I'm ready. Hopefully I can be you to rejoin me and I won't need to kill you._

_Magneto_

"Coward," sneered Pietro, taring up the paper. "Asshole."

He turned to Laura and Alex.

"Let's go."


	67. Chapter 67

Laura rested her head on Pietro's shoulder on a plane to England.

"France was lovely," whispered Laura.

"Yes," agreed Pietro. "It was very romantic."

He looked out the window and saw they were getting closer to the ground.

"We're going to land soon. I can't believe it. Just this last country and I'll go home. I can't for you to meet my sister and friends."

"I can't wait either."

* * *

The trio were now in Malden, England. It was a nice, cute little town.

"Isn't it awesome here in England?" asked Alex, excited. "Everyone has those cool accents! 'Ello, mate! How do you do chap? Cheerio!"

"Not bad," said Pietro. "Needs a little bit more work."

"Let's find a hotel to stay in," said Laura.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to them.

"Excuse me," she said to Pietro with a British accent. "Are you by any chance Pietro Maximoff?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"My name is Elizabeth Braddock, but everyone calls me Betsy. My pen-pal is Amara Aquilla. I heard about you from her and she head about you from her friends called the X-Men. They told her and the other New Mutants about you and your adventures, which they heard from the Brotherhood."

Pietro smiled. "Everyone back back home is talking about me?"

"Why wouldn't they? You took on the Hulk and fought with the Fantastic Four against Doctor Doom! You're big new! You're a hero!"

Pietro grinned with pride.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked over. Spoke to the girl, also owning a British accent.

"That him, sis?"

"Yes, bro. Pietro, this is my twin brother Brian Braddock."

"Hi," greeted Brian.

"S'up," said Pietro. "This is my girlfriend Laura and my friend Alex. I have a twin sister back at home."

"Hey," said Alex. "Your accents are awesome!"

"Thanks," said Betsy.

"Hey, wanna show us around?" asked Pietro.

"We'd love to."

Two Days Later

"Say goodbye," said Laura, trying to be calm, holding Pietro's right arm.

"Thanks for everything," said Pietro. "It was nice meeting you two."

"Visit soon, alright," said Brian. "And bring your twin and friends. We'd like to see them."

"You'll call me, right?" Betsy asked Pietro.

"NO!" shouted Laura, pulling Pietro along.

"Bye!" he called.

"See ya!" said Alex, following Pietro and Laura to the plane.

"Jealous much?" Pietro asked Laura.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice her hitting on you the whole time!"

"I noticed. I just ignored her. You know I love you. You're my soul mate. Remember the dream I told you about?"

Laura smiled. "I remember."

Pietro smiled back. "Let's just forget about what happened her and enjoy the ride home."

Home. Where his family was. The family he'd see really soon.

* * *

Brian Braddock AKA Captain Britain is from Mainstream Continuity. His powers are Interdimensional Energy Conduit, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Senses, and Flight. He's a skilled scientist, acrobat and excellent fighter.

Betsy and Brian are twins. Betsy get her powers by being a mutant. Brian got his power when he was given the Amulet of Right after a motorcycle accident.

Please review.


	68. Chapter 68

Home. Pietro Maximoff was home. He was back in Bayville, heading to the boarding house.

He headed there alone because Alex wanted to see his brother and Laura wanted to see Laura. Pietro would introduce Wanda the rest rest of the Brotherhood to his girlfriend tomorrow.

Right now, he wanted to see his family.

* * *

The Brotherhood was in the living room, watching TV.

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" called Lance.

The door swung open.

"Guess who's back!" hollered Pietro.

The Brotherhood dashed toward him.

"Pietro!" they cried.

"We missed ya, yo!" exclaimed Todd.

"You were gone forever!" said Fred.

"I'm so happy you're back!" exclaimed Wanda, hugging her brother.

"What kind of vacation were you having?" asked Lance.

"The best one ever," answered Pietro.

"Tell us everything!" screamed Todd, hopping.

"Well, made lots of friends, lots of enemies, saved people, the world, won my father's hate, and have become a hero in some countries."

"Wooooooowwww!"

"Father?" sneered Wanda. "If he hurt you, I'll-"

"No need to worry. I handled him. I'll tell you guys ore and give better details, but right now, I need to rest."

"That was some adventure, huh?" asked Lance.

"Oh yeah," said Pietro, laying on the couch. "And I'd gladly go on another one. But right now, I need a nap."

An hour later, someone knocked on the door.

Lance opened it and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! You're Iron Man!"

"What?" exclaimed Wanda, Fred, and Todd.

They rushed over. Pietro got up and walked to the door.

"Is Pietro here?" asked Iron Man. "The Fantastic Four said I'd find him here."

"I'm Pietro," the speed demon answered. "Why do you need?"

"The Avengers and I are out numbered by the Masters Of Evil. The Human Torch said you could help us out."

"Oh god yes!" Pietro screamed with excitement. He calmed himself down a bit. "Yes of course I'll help." He turned to his sister and friends. "I'm going to fight with the Avengers!"

"Awesome, yo!" cheered Todd. "Quicksilver: Avenger. I like the sound of it."

"Same here," said Lance.

"Another adventure, huh?" smiled Wanda.

"Yeah," said Pietro, beaming. "Another journey."

* * *

That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
